<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wrench in Palpatine's Plan by Chibi_Beaver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292185">The Wrench in Palpatine's Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Beaver/pseuds/Chibi_Beaver'>Chibi_Beaver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 Lives, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Clone Wars, Don't bad mouth Echo around Fives, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Jedi, Kamino, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, injuries, kind of, probably going to add more tags, republic politics are gross, the clones deserve better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Beaver/pseuds/Chibi_Beaver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Fives didn't die while trying to tell Anakin and Rex about the chips?  How will this affect Palpatine's plans for Galactic domination?</p><p>Starts during Season 6 Episode 4</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-21-0408 | Echo &amp; CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 &amp; CT-5597 | Jesse, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5597 | Jesse &amp; CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5597 | Jesse &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch &amp; CT-21-0408 | Echo, Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch &amp; CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze (Past), Padmé Amidala &amp; Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Guerra_das_Estrelas</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For anyone who has read any of my works before this may get updated slower than I usually do but I'll probably update once or twice a week.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, these are the coordinates Kix gave us. Let’s hope Fives is inside.” Anakin said as he and Rex entered a sketchy looking abandoned warehouse.</p><p>Rex sighed and said “I hope he knows what he’s doing” as he accompanies General Skywalker inside with his pistols at the ready while the general has his lightsaber ignited. As they walk inside Anakin calls out to the so-called rogue trooper, “Fives?” Anakin asks, hoping Fives can hear him. “Fives, we’re here” Anakin elaborates. He walks inside the warehouse some more before saying “Come on out. We just want to talk to you.”</p><p>Anakin and Rex had heard about Fives' supposed assassination attempt on the chancellor and had come looking for answers. Anakin cared deeply about the clones who served in the 501<sup>st</sup> under him and did not want to hurt Fives, despite the things he’s heard that he did. </p><p>Fives peered out from behind the box he had been hiding behind. He had become very paranoid after the chancellor attempted to kill him and the Kaminoans suggested “terminating” him as if he were some piece of hardware. He had been wanted all over Coruscant, so he was hesitant to come on out as the general had requested, especially since he was unsure whether Anakin had brought troops other than Rex. They were the only people Fives felt like he could trust at the moment and even then he was unsure. He slowly walked behind some boxes, keeping himself hidden in fear of being caught or killed because of what he knew.</p><p>As Anakin and Rex walked further into the warehouse in search of Fives, they heard Fives say “General Skywalker! Thank you, thank you for trusting me. Have you come without troops?”</p><p>“We have” Anakin replied indicating that it was only himself and Rex. </p><p>“Put down your weapons then!” Fives requested. </p><p>“I don’t think so Fives” Anakin said, denying the ARC trooper’s request.</p><p>“Please sir!” Fives requested again, this time in a more pleading tone. He paused before saying “I’m unarmed.” </p><p>Anakin nodded towards Rex has he turned off his lightsaber. Rex hesitated before trusting his brother. He walked over to a box and said “I’m putting my pistols down” as he put his pistols down on the box and walked back over towards Anakin with his hands up so Fives could see he had no weapons in his hands. Anakin then said, “What are we here for Fives?” while walking around in front of Rex.</p><p>“I need your help.” Fives said.</p><p>Anakin wasn’t sure where to look as he said “I know you do. We know you’re not well. It’s been rough for you these past few days.”</p><p>“I’m not crazy!” Fives exclaimed before pleading “please, please, just hear-”. He took a deep breath before finishing his sentence, “what I have to say.” Fives tries to catch his breath as Anakin says “we’re here to help you Fives, just come with us. Let us take you back to the temple.”</p><p>As Anakin is speaking, Fives begins to activate a ray shield, out of fear, possibly exaggerated by whatever drug Nala Se had injected into him before meeting with the chancellor. As Anakin finishes his sentence, the ray shield is activated, keeping himself and Rex inside the warehouse. “No!” Anakin exclaimed as he punched the "walls" of the ray shield as if it is going to anything.</p><p>Fives then comes out of his hiding spot, getting Anakin and Rex’s attention. Fives then says “I just need you to listen to me, please.”</p><p>Anakin, acknowledging that he and Rex are stuck in a ray shield angrily says “I’m not really sure we have any other choice!” as he crosses his arms in frustration. </p><p>“I was framed! Because I know the truth” Fives says as he puts his hands over his chest, referring to himself. He then frantically elaborates “the truth about a plot. A massive deception.” </p><p>“By whom?” Rex asks, firmly. He wants to believe his brother. </p><p>“Well, there’s a sinister plot in the works against the Jedi! I have proof of that! I can prove that everything I know is true beyond a shadow of a doubt!” Fives shouted.</p><p>“Show me the evidence” Anakin firmly said, arms still crossed and not happy with being in the ray shield. </p><p>“The evidence is in here. It-It’s in here.” Fives said, pointing to his temple, where his inhibitor chip once was. He takes his index finger down from his temple and says “It’s in all of us. Every clone.”</p><p>Rex’s attention had been piqued by the revelation, being a clone himself he wanted to know what Fives was referring to, he asked: “what is it?”</p><p>“Organic chips built into our genetic code” Fives says as he leans against one of the boxes in exhaustion and frustration. He then describes what they’re supposed to do “to make us do whatever someone wants even kill the Jedi” he says as he stops leaning on the box. Rex could tell Fives was very distraught by this information. He again says “it’s all in here” while pointing to where his inhibitor chip once was.</p><p>Anakin looks angry and distrusting of this ARC trooper but turns to face Rex as if he is looking for a signal from the clone captain. Anakin then says “let’s just get you some help first, then we can review everything. You’ll be okay Fives, but we’ll sort this out” Anakin says reassuringly.</p><p>Fives, having seen the look on Anakin’s face yells “you don’t believe me!”  </p><p>“Fives, we are listening to you and we do believe you. We only want to help.” Rex said.</p><p>Fives, still very paranoid based on the past few days asks “How do I know that you’re not tricking me? How do I know it won’t be a trap? The Chancellor tried to kill me, I promise you that!”</p><p>“The Chancellor?” Anakin asks in disbelief. The Chancellor had been a close friend of Anakin’s and someone who Anakin trusted, the idea that he would be involved in this plot Fives spoke of was absolutely ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the Chancellor had sent the Coruscant guard after Fives after making it seem like Fives tried to kill him. As they closed in on the location, Commander Fox said “We’re closing in on the target. Everyone get ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Back inside the warehouse, the Coruscant guard snuck inside during Fives’ conversation with Anakin and Rex. Fives began to walk around outside the ray shield and said “he’s in on this” with a frustrated tone before saying “I don’t know to what extent, but I know he orchestrated much of this. He told me in the medical bay!” Fives said as he looked at Anakin and Rex.</p><p>“He told you. When you tried to assassinate him?!” Anakin says, still in disbelief that the Chancellor would try to kill one of the clones. “You have gone too far Fives! The Chancellor is incapable of what you claim!” Anakin said sternly.</p><p>“He is!” Fives exclaimed, pleading for the general to believe him. “I swear to you! You have no idea!”</p><p>Rex intervened on his brother’s behalf, saying “We were not bred to lie sir.”</p><p>“But he removed his inhibitor chip, maybe that has something to do with it!” Anakin replied.</p><p>“No. Please sir. Please believe me!” Fives pleaded. As he did, the Coruscant Guard made their presence known.</p><p>“Stand down soldier! Stand down! Get on your knees!” Fox said as they moved in closer.</p><p>“No! No! No! Stay back!” Fives yelled in response. He refused to be taken to the Chancellor again.</p><p>“No, Don’t do it! Don’t do it soldier!” Fox said again as Fives eyed Rex’s pistol</p><p>“Get away from me!” Fives screamed as he picked up one of Rex’s pistols for defence. </p><p>“Fives no!” Rex shouted from inside the ray shield as Fives picked up his pistol.</p><p>Before Fox could shoot a potentially killing blow, another one of his troopers set his weapon to stun and stunned Fives, making him fall to the ground. This trooper did not want to kill his own brother.</p><p>“Fives! Fives!” Rex cried out</p><p>“Get this ray shield off!” Anakin ordered the commander, who obliged. Rex soon realized Fives was only stunned because his armour was virtually unscathed.</p><p>“We need a medic!” Rex called out.</p><p>“We’re going to take him to the temple” Anakin said, taking into account what Fives had said.</p><p>Commander Fox spoke up saying, “the Chancellor gave us direct orders to take this trooper to him.”</p><p>“Well I think he needs to go to the temple and I am the Jedi general in which he serves under and you can tell the Chancellor I said that too” Anakin said as he and Rex took Fives back to the temple.</p><p>Once at the temple, Anakin and Rex quickly get Fives to the healers to ensure he would be okay.</p><p>“He has been stunned but we need to run brain scans on Rex for inhibitor chips.” Anakin said.</p><p>“He had told us he found out about a plot to destroy the Jedi through the use of inhibitor chips implanted into each clone.” Rex said</p><p>“He removed his, but we need to run a scan on Rex to see if he has one too.” Anakin said. The chief healer, Vokara Che quickly got to work on Rex by putting him under while a medical droid begins performing a brain scan.</p><p>While Rex was getting a brain scan Anakin informed the council what happened</p><p>“ARC Trooper Fives claims that while he was on Kamino with Tup he found out about a plot to destroy the Jedi, Fives was stunned and brought here and we are currently performing a brain scan on Captain Rex to see if we can find what Fives was talking about.” Anakin says to a holo projection of the various Jedi Council members. Obi-Wan, Plo Koon, Yoda, and Mace Windu look particularly intrigued by this newfound information. </p><p>“He also claims the Chancellor tried to assassinate him while the Chancellor claims Fives tried to assassinate him. </p><p>“I was just outside while the Chancellor requested to speak to Fives alone, it appeared as if Fives tried to assassinate the chancellor.” Shaak Ti protested.</p><p>“But Rex claims the clones were not bred to lie.” Anakin replies.</p><p>“That is true, Cody says the same thing” Obi-Wan replies as Shaak Ti takes a moment to think about everything she had seen and heard from both the Chancellor and the Kaminoans.</p><p>After Anakin is done talking to the council Vokara motions for him to come over.</p><p>“I can’t seem to find anything on this scan.” Vokara said to Anakin as Obi-Wan walked into the room.</p><p>“Try using the force” Obi-Wan said, seemingly knowing that they simply did a brain scan. He had been informed about what had gone down with Fives. Anakin put his hands on either side of Rex’s head and repeated “I am one with the force and the force is with me.” He says this a couple more times until something comes up on the scanning device, showing something near Rex’s temple, the same place in which Fives pointed to on his own head. Rex had already been put under for the brain scan so removing the chip had been quite easy. The chip was swiftly removed, and Rex had been patched up as Fives woke up.</p><p>“Where am I?” Fives nervously asked.</p><p>“You are at the temple” Anakin replied.</p><p>“How do I know this isn’t a trap!?” Fives frantically asked.</p><p>“Because the Chancellor isn’t here.” Obi-Wan replied</p><p>“What are you doing with Rex?” Fives asked</p><p>“We found the inhibitor chip” Anakin said</p><p>Fives breathed a sigh of relief that the Jedi were able to find proof to his claims, maybe now they can disprove the Kaminoans and the Chancellor to get these chips removed from the clones.</p><p>“We need to analyze this to know for sure if these chips had a purpose other than what the Kaminoans say” Master Che says.</p><p>“We need to investigate this too. Maybe a trip to Kamino is required” Obi-Wan interjects.</p><p>“They’re hiding something, that’s for sure! If it were a virus as they claim, then the entire 501<sup>st</sup> should’ve been infected!” Fives exclaimed</p><p>“If you do go to Kamino, we’ll need to keep Captain Rex here for monitoring” Vokara said.</p><p>“I think it’s better if I and Anakin went alone anyways” Obi-Wan said as he rubbed his chin as if deep in thought about everything that had happened.</p><p>“Maybe we should remove the chips from the 501<sup>st</sup> and 212<sup>th</sup> as well.” Anakin suggests.</p><p>“We can only do so if all goes well with Rex” Vokara argues</p><p>“I have my chip removed and I’m fine” Fives says.</p><p>“What was all that back there then?” Anakin asks.</p><p>“Shortly before I was taken to the Chancellor, I distinctly remember one of the Kaminoans injecting something into my neck.” Fives said, sounding a little more like himself.</p><p>“Why did no one mention this before?!” Vokara said.</p><p>“We didn’t know about this!” Anakin said.</p><p>“Get the 501<sup>st</sup> and the 212<sup>th</sup> here and remove the chips and analyze them. We need to know as much as we can about them. Anakin and I will head to Kamino to gather as much information as possible.” Obi-Wan requested.</p><p>Everyone had complied with the Jedi Master’s request.</p><p> </p><p>As this is going on, the Coruscant Guard returns to Palpatine.</p><p>“May I assume another job well done?” Palpatine asks in his usual dignified tone while clasping his hands together.</p><p>“The target is still alive” Fox reports.</p><p>“I specifically requested the target dead.” Palpatine reprimands.</p><p>“He was also stunned” Fox confesses, he knew lying never worked on Palpatine. He wasn’t sure how Palpatine knew when one of them was lying, probably because of how they were bred. However, he knew nonetheless so telling the truth was an absolute necessity.</p><p>“Where is the target?” Palpatine asked.</p><p>“The Jedi requested him.” Commander Fox said.</p><p>“I specifically asked for him to be brought here and dead and you did none of that!” Palpatine said, raising his voice but somehow keeping his dignified tone.</p><p>“We were never told to deny the Jedi Order what they wanted” Fox commented.  </p><p>“The Jedi’s request does not override mine!” Palpatine said as he left the troopers and went to his office overlooking Coruscant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin and Obi-Wan venture to Kamino but the Kaminoans are less than helpful.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some events in this chapter (and this fic, in general) are revenge of the sith-y. I feel like it would work better that way though obviously there are some changes  </p>
<p>Thank you for all the nice comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions btw! It really lifts my spirits and means so much to me! :)</p>
<p>I might post twice this week since next week is going to be pretty busy though I might still get a chapter out next week</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin and Obi-Wan left for Kamino in the morning. Obi-Wan hated flying so Anakin gladly took on the role of pilot. However, as a pilot, Anakin often made some risky moves and had a weird enjoyment of flying through asteroid fields.</p>
<p>“Anakin! That’s an asteroid field!” Obi-Wan exclaimed.</p>
<p>“It’ll be fine” Anakin said calmly.</p>
<p>“spinning is not flying!” Obi-Wan said, not so calmly.</p>
<p>“But it’s a cool trick” Anakin said with a shrug before getting through the asteroid field. After getting through it, Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief for their survival as Anakin put the ship into hyperspace and put his feet up before saying.</p>
<p>“See, we’re fine” Anakin said. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes on the long ride to Kamino.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon arriving at Kamino, Obi-Wan said “It never stops raining here does it?” referring to the constant rain on Kamino. Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived at the cloning facilities and were politely greeted by Nala Se and Lama Su.</p>
<p>“How lovely it is to see you again Master Jedi.” Lama Su said to Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>“Same to you, I just wish it were under better circumstances,” Obi-Wan says.</p>
<p>“What seems to be the problem. Are the clones not up to standard?” the prime minister asks.</p>
<p>“There seemed to have been a problem with one of the clones where his inhibitor chip activated early which resulted in the death of a Jedi” Obi-Wan explains even though he was sure they already knew about this.</p>
<p>“As I said before, this malfunction was caused by a virus” Nala Se replies defensively but in her usual quiet voice.</p>
<p>“We must access Jango Fett’s genome and/or the inhibitor chips” Obi-Wan said. He had a hunch that the Kaminoans had the chips after everything that has gone down though his hunch was wrong.</p>
<p>“I must disagree. Our findings conclude a virus affected CT-5385, end of investigation and if this is about the inhibitor chips, it is supposed to make them more docile and obedient.” Nala Se said.</p>
<p>“We found an inhibitor chip in a few other clones” Obi-Wan said before going even further, saying “if the inhibitor chips were supposed to make them more docile than why would he aggressively attack a Jedi Master?” Obi-Wan says as he paces around.</p>
<p>“As I said before, a virus must have altered the chip.” Nala Se said.</p>
<p>“But most viruses are contagious, don’t you agree doctor?” Obi-Wan asked before being interrupted by a medical droid who overheard and said “Yes sir, most viruses are contagious.”</p>
<p>“What did I tell you about interfering where you don’t belong? Do I need to reprogram you again AZ-345211896246498721347 or do you need to be deactivated this time?” Nala Se aggressively asked. </p>
<p>“So, if most viruses are contagious, then wouldn’t other members of the 501<sup>st</sup> have the virus such as Fives, or Rex have it too?” Obi-Wan questioned. </p>
<p>“The Chancellor’s doctors claim it would’ve been a parasite native to Ringo Vinda, possibly related to a water canteen they both shared, wouldn’t that mean Fives had issues too. When I saw him, he appeared to be fine while Tup had killed one Jedi and lunged at another.” Anakin said.</p>
<p>Nala Se went quiet before Obi-Wan firmly said “the Jedi council would like to see the genome and the inhibitor chips.”</p>
<p>“But a Jedi Master told us to insert them. Master Sifo-Dyas” Nala Se, trying to justify everything that happened.</p>
<p>“I’m sure I’ve told either you or the prime minister this but Sifo-Dyas died over 10 years ago and this problem with the chips concerns the Jedi order as one of our own was killed by a clone trooper” Obi-Wan explained politely.</p>
<p>“I have to disagree” Nala Se said.</p>
<p>“You will show us the genome and the inhibitor chips” Obi-Wan said while waving a hand in front of her.</p>
<p>“No, I will not” the doctor replied.</p>
<p>“You will show us the genome and the inhibitor chips” Obi-Wan and Anakin said, waving their hands in front of her again.</p>
<p>“No, I cannot do that. Your Jedi mind tricks won’t work on me.” She said again.</p>
<p>“Very well, thank you for your time” Obi-Wan said while giving the doctor a look of suspicion as he and Anakin left to inform the Jedi Council.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Palpatine had been contemplating what to do next now that that clone trooper had told the Jedi what he knew. He knew the Jedi needed to be eliminated somehow. He put on his hood and spoke to his apprentice, Count Dooku via hologram.</p>
<p>“My master” Dooku said while falling to his knees as a show of faith and recognition of his position in the Sith hierarchy. Dooku had been in his quarters and had not expected his master to call.</p>
<p>“Lord Tyrannus, may I presume the chips I gave you are destroyed?" Sidious said to his kneeling apprentice. 

"Yes, master" Dooku replied. 

"The Jedi are starting to figure out about the clones inhibitor chips. Tie up any loose ends, ensure our secret never gets out.” Darth Sidious said to his apprentice.</p>
<p>“It will be done my master” Dooku replied. Dooku then donned his usual attire and set off for Oba Diah.  </p>
<p>On Kamino, Anakin and Obi-Wan leave the pristine sterile cloning facilities to the constantly rainy exterior. “Why didn’t we just force them to show us?” Anakin asked.  </p>
<p>“Because we can easily get all the info we need from the Jedi labs" Obi-Wan said as he contacted the council.</p>
<p>“Master Kenobi, what have you found?” Mace Windu asked.</p>
<p>“The Kaminoans won’t allow us access to Jango Fett’s genome nor the chips removed from Tup and Fives.” Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p>“Suspicious, this is” Yoda said as his ears perked up. </p>
<p>“I think we should speak to the Chancellor about this” Kit Fisto said.</p>
<p>“We’re coming back to Coruscant, we need to know what intel has been gathered from the inhibitor chips removed from Rex, the 501<sup>st</sup> and the 212<sup>th</sup>” Obi-Wan says.</p>
<p>“Trust you, the Chancellor does” Yoda says to Anakin.</p>
<p>“I still find it hard to believe that the Chancellor would orchestrate something like this” Anakin replied.</p>
<p>Mace Windu was uncharacteristically quiet. He hated that this even came up and hated how the Jedi were so intertwined with the Senate, the Chancellor, and Republic politics.</p>
<p>“I think we should also reinvestigate Sifo Dyas’ death” Plo Koon says.</p>
<p>“I agree” Mace Windu replies, breaking his silence.</p>
<p>“Back to Coruscant, you should come, Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker.” Yoda says before adjourning the council's meaning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin and Obi-Wan fly back to Coruscant, a relatively calm ride by Anakin standards. No spinning, no asteroid fields, no partial destruction of the ship. The only issue Obi-Wan had was after they left hyperspace Anakin flew extra fast.</p>
<p>“Anakin!” Obi-Wan said after they got back into the Coruscant atmosphere. Anakin knew Obi-Wan was going to say something about his flying and chose not to respond</p>
<p>“Anakin you know I hate it when you do that” Obi-Wan said again.</p>
<p>“Sorry my old master.” Anakin said teasingly with a smirk, as if he did that intentionally to get under the Jedi Master’s skin. </p>
<p>They flew through Coruscant until they arrived at the Jedi Temple hangar. Anakin landed the ship, much to Obi-Wan’s relief and they quickly headed to the Jedi labs where the chips were being investigated and the clones monitored.</p>
<p>“What did you find?” Anakin asked.</p>
<p>“We found that these chips likely have a purpose. We can infer that based on the clones exhibiting no personality changes. We also did a drug test on Fives and did find traces of a drug in his system that is known to cause one’s reaction to be slowed, possibly explaining some of his behaviour.” Vokara Che says as she approaches Anakin and Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>“Does this mean the Chancellor had something to do with this?” Anakin asks.</p>
<p>“Because the council told me that the Kaminoans would not allow access to anything, it is impossible to tell but considering all of Fives’ account has been truthful so far, I don’t see any reason for him to lie about this.”</p>
<p> Anakin left the room, trying to process everything. Anakin had always looked up to the Chancellor and while the evidence was stacking up against him, he couldn’t believe that someone he saw as a role model could do something like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know how well Anakin will take this assignment.” Obi-Wan said as he spoke to Mace Windu and Yoda in one of the temple’s many hallways.</p>
<p>“I sense a lot of conflict in young Skywalker” Mace replied.</p>
<p>“But trust Anakin, the Chancellor does” Yoda says.</p>
<p>“So, should I inform Anakin about this?” Obi-Wan asks.</p>
<p>“Yes” Yoda replies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan navigates the windy halls of the temple to find Anakin’s quarters. He knocks on the door and Anakin lets him in.</p>
<p>“I figured I’d find you here.” Obi-Wan says, letting himself in. Anakin’s room was messier than most Jedi. Obi-Wan never knew how Anakin even acquired so much mess considering Jedi were not allowed many possessions.</p>
<p>“Did Master Che say anything else?” Anakin asked.</p>
<p>“No, this is about a mission you must embark on alone.” Obi-Wan said. Anakin remained silent, waiting for Obi-Wan to relay it to him. Anakin sensed a lot of unease from Obi-Wan about telling him about this mission.</p>
<p>“The council wants you to talk to the Chancellor about the inhibitor chips and figure out his role in this” Obi-Wan says, trying to look at Anakin while saying this.</p>
<p>“Why would they send me on such a mission?” Anakin asked, already sensing what Obi-Wan was about to say.</p>
<p>“Because the Chancellor trusts you and I know you don’t want to hear this but there is a good chance the Chancellor is involved.” Obi-Wan says.</p>
<p>“The Chancellor is a good man, surely he wouldn’t have anything to do with this.” Anakin says. He wasn’t sure if he even believed what he just said.</p>
<p>“I want to believe you, but we need to investigate if our order is to survive” Obi-Wan grimly said as he left the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Chancellor had requested Anakin’s presence that night. Anakin parked his speeder in front of the theatre and ran inside. The Chancellor had been watching a show and wanted to talk to Anakin. Probably about war progress but this had also been Anakin’s opportunity to start this secret mission. He found the box in which the Chancellor and his closest associates had been watching from. Anakin walked in and crouched down next to the Chancellor. He wasn’t sure what kind of show Palpatine had been watching but Anakin didn’t pay much attention to it, it didn’t seem like the Chancellor was either.</p>
<p>“Anakin, come.”</p>
<p>“Count Dooku had been located heading towards Oba Diah.”</p>
<p>“That’s the home of the Pyke Syndicate, why would he be going there?” Anakin asks. </p>
<p>“No idea, but it’s probably not good news.” Palpatine says while he motions everyone else in the room to leave. Anakin then takes a seat next to the Chancellor.</p>
<p>“You seem conflicted” Palpatine says.</p>
<p>“I want to believe the order is right and that I can trust those closest to me, but I’ve just learned a terrible thing, one that is slowly proving to be true.” Anakin reveals.</p>
<p>“The Jedi order asked you to investigate, didn’t they?” Palpatine asks, as if he already knows.</p>
<p>“How did you know?” Anakin asks.</p>
<p>“You’re like an open book sometimes. I can tell they don’t trust me and that makes you feel dishonest, doesn’t it? I can also tell you’re also concerned about someone you love, a secret you’re keeping from the Jedi.” Palpatine says.</p>
<p>“What?” Anakin asked, shocked at how much the Chancellor knew.</p>
<p>Palpatine continues “All who gain power fear to lose it, including the Jedi.”</p>
<p>“But the Jedi use their power for good” Anakin says, trying to cling onto some trust in the Jedi order.</p>
<p>“From a certain point of view Anakin. The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way. Including their quest for greater power. This is why they want you to investigate the inhibitor chips.”</p>
<p>“The Sith use their passion and are selfish while the Jedi are selfless” Anakin said as he tried to wrap his head around this and started putting two and two together.</p>
<p>“You know the ways of the force, don’t you?” Anakin asks.</p>
<p>“I had a wise mentor, one who didn’t shy away from the dark side. If one is to know everything about the force, one must study all aspects. For example, my mentor could save others from death.” Palpatine says. Palpatine knew Anakin’s one weakness, Padmé. The thing Anakin feared the most was Padmé dying and her work as a senator often put her in danger. She would often receive death threats and occasionally went to active war zones. This piqued Anakin’s interest until the Jedi in him gave this a second thought.</p>
<p>“I must head back to the temple if we are to find Dooku.” Anakin quickly said. Palpatine knew Anakin would tell one of the council members about this conversation and more than just the part about Dooku. This was what Palpatine needed to carry out the rest of his plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin sped back to the Jedi temple. The first person he saw was Mace Windu. Anakin and him had a tense relationship but they were civil with one another.</p>
<p>“I was just speaking to the Chancellor,” Anakin said as he pulled the Jedi Master aside.</p>
<p>“What did he have to say?” Mace asked.</p>
<p>“He said Count Dooku was headed towards Oba Diah. He also seemed to know I was coming to investigate the chips. I think he might be versed in the dark side.” Anakin says.</p>
<p>“Do you think he is a sith lord?” Mace asked with conviction.</p>
<p>“I don’t know but I wouldn’t rule it out. He didn’t say anything about the chips” Anakin said.</p>
<p>“You and Obi-Wan should go to Oba Diah and find Dooku and we’ll deal with the Chancellor" Mace said as they made their way to the council chambers where the rest of the council joined in.</p>
<p>“Count Dooku was found heading towards Oba Diah” Anakin said as he stood in the middle of the room, in front of all the council members.</p>
<p>“To Oba Diah, you and Obi-Wan must go” Yoda said. </p>
<p>“Go swiftly you should” Yoda added.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Obi-Wan and Anakin headed off to Oba Diah.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin and Obi-Wan head to Oba Diah to find Dooku and hopefully bring him to justice but it inadvertently led to investigating Sifo-Dyas' death</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to leave the Pyke stuff from Season 6 episode 10 intact because I felt it was an important part of the inhibitor chip/ Sifo-Dyas death investigation and something that would've happened whether Fives lived or died</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin and Obi-Wan travel to the hangar and take one of Anakin’s ships. “Why are all your ships on the brink of falling apart?” Obi-Wan asks.</p>
<p>“At least I own a ship” Anakin replied. Alluding to Obi-Wan’s dislike of flying. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at that remark as Anakin lifted off into the skies of Coruscant and eventually into space.</p>
<p>“Why would Dooku be on Oba Diah” Obi-Wan questions.</p>
<p>“Probably trying to ally with the Pykes” Anakin says as he puts the ship into hyperspace and puts his feet up to enjoy the ride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Count Dooku arrives on Oba Diah where he is met by some other Pyke syndicate members on the docks.</p>
<p>“Tyrannus, you are no longer welcome here.” Someone says.</p>
<p>“I simply have business with your leader” Dooku says as he proceeds inside the facility anyways after using the force to push the guards out of the way. The facility has a dark ambience and the prison section looked absolutely dingy. The last place the prestigious count wanted to be seen. The Pyke leader, Lom Pyke was quickly made aware of the infamous sith lord who had entered the premises.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived on Oba Diah not long after Count Dooku arrived.</p>
<p>“That’s his ship” Obi-Wan said, pointing to his ship, which is parked not too far away. Count Dooku’s ship was unmistakable, it was a seed shape and with a rusty orange colouration. It had two triangular parts with a cylindrical pod in the middle for Dooku. Anakin and Obi-Wan searched around the dim facilities for Dooku as they were being led to Lom Pyke, the crime syndicate’s leader.</p>
<p>“Our intelligence has found Count Dooku headed towards your planet, he has a warrant for his arrest from the republic. Did you happen to see him anywhere?”</p>
<p>“The last time I saw him was many years ago” he said, he had a shiny necklace around his neck, a symbol that looked familiar to Obi-Wan. Anakin sensed his master’s curiosity as he focused his eyes towards it.</p>
<p>“Refreshments?” he asked.</p>
<p>“How could we not accept such a kind offer” Obi-Wan replied. He gave Anakin a look, indicating that they’re not actually going to drink what’s in the cups that an enslaved twi’lek brought over. The liquid was a bright green and it had a strange glow to it. Not something Anakin or Obi-Wan wanted to touch. They pretended to drink with the crime lord as he swallowed everything in his cup in one gulp.</p>
<p>“That’s an interesting necklace you have on, may I take a closer look?” Obi-Wan politely said, not wanting to start any quarrels where none yet exist, taking a page out of his former lover’s book as her words about not wanting to start problems where none yet exist rang in his head. Anakin was a lot more rash as he sought to bring the crime lord closer to them. He began to use the force to bring him over. Upon closer inspection, Obi-Wan noticed the symbol on his necklace looked like one that the previous Chancellor, Valorum would’ve used. </p>
<p>“Interesting, a symbol that looks like the one Chancellor Valorum used while in office. One that could’ve been worn by someone associated with him” Obi-Wan observed. He wasn’t sure who this person would’ve been, but the symbol was undoubtedly one of Chancellor Valorum.</p>
<p>“Why does your necklace show a symbol of Chancellor Valorum?” Anakin aggressively asked.</p>
<p>The crime lord denied the allegations “I don’t know who you could be talking about. I never dealt with Valorum or any of his aides. At least not often.” His voice almost sounded digital as his eyes glowed their natural shade of purple.</p>
<p>“Stop playing games!” Anakin growled.</p>
<p>“I see the Jedi do have some brains after all.” He said. He paused before adding “the gracious donor of this necklace is here. Anakin and Obi-Wan looked to one another as they were lead to the cell of Silman by Lom Pyke himself as he explains why they held someone related to Chancellor Valourm captive for more than 10 years.</p>
<p>“We wanted to gain an advantage over the other crime families. So, we made an alliance with a man called Tyrannus."</p>
<p>“That name does ring a bell” Obi-Wan replied, “Jango Fett mentioned that name during an investigation I did on Kamino a few years ago".</p>
<p>“Tyrannus wanted Sifo-Dyas dead. The Pykes were paid to shoot down his ship. However, a man willing to pay to have a Jedi killed is dangerous and unpredictable so we kept this mysterious aide as insurance. We found him while we excavated the crash to find the Jedi’s body. The Pykes gave Tyrannus Sifo-Dyas but did not tell him of this Silman.” He says as he keeps escorting the Jedi to Silman. Sifo-Dyas’ death had been suspicious at best but nothing was ever found from it, Lom Pyke’s explanation explained why nothing was ever found.</p>
<p>“Insurance?” Anakin questioned.</p>
<p>“Yes, and now the Pykes can bargain. We give you Silman, you forget about the Pyke’s treachery against the Jedi.” The crime lord says as he allows Anakin and Obi-Wan into the cell in which Silman was held for the last 10 or so years. When the door opened, there didn’t seem like anything in there except for rats. As the two Jedi walked further in, Obi-Wan calmly called out “hello?”</p>
<p>Someone turned around and in a higher-pitched tone said “who’s there?”</p>
<p>“We’re two Jedi sent to find you.” Obi-Wan clarifies.</p>
<p>“Jedi?” Silman quietly asks, “to find me?” he says as he peeks his head up from the object he had hidden behind. His hair had looked greyed and matted, as if he hadn’t had a haircut in over 10 years, the most likely scenario.</p>
<p>“I was betrayed” Silman says as he gets up, “forgotten, long ago”, Silman’s voice sounded like he had lost his mind as well. Anakin looks over at Obi-Wan who then politely says “Nobody knew you were alive.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you have some food” Silman says with his hand outstretched for a brief moment. “Have you have you any food” Silman begged.</p>
<p>“Of course” Anakin says as he hands over something edible to the prisoner. Silman laughed before saying “thank you my friend”. Now that the two Jedi got a better look at him, they could definitely tell he had lost his mind while in that cell. “A supply bar. Delicious” Silman said as he sniffed the bar Anakin had given him. “I was so frightened that I would have nothing to serve” he said as he got atop of the rounded object in his cell.</p>
<p>“Serve?” Anakin questioned.</p>
<p>“My babies. They get so angry when I have nothing to serve.” He said, motioning towards all the bugs that have infested his cell. Anakin looks at Obi-Wan. He was always much better with people, even the crazy sort. Anakin whispered “we might have a problem here.” He then turned around towards Silman and says “I think you might have been cooped up here too long.”</p>
<p>“We’ve come to take you home” Obi-Wan says with an outstretched hand.</p>
<p>“Home? This is my home. I can’t leave my friends” Silman says gesturing the many creatures who had infested his cell.</p>
<p>“You were travelling with Jedi master Sifo-Dyas. Tell us what happened to him.” Obi-Wan stated. Silman looked down and shook his head. Before manically laughing. If they didn’t realize it before, they definitely realized now that the man had definitely lost his mind. Silmam kept laughing as he said “Sifo-Dyas. He died.” He then sing-songed “died, died, died, died.” He comes back a little and says “tricked we were” before whispering “The Pykes are not to be trusted. No, no, no. But the Pykes were not the ones, no, no. The Pykes were not the reason.”</p>
<p>“Who was responsible?” Anakin firmly asks as Count Dooku walks down the hallway. Anakin and Obi-Wan are unaware of Dooku’s presence for the time being as Silman says “someone powerful” in response to Anakin’s question. “Someone who wanted to be Sifo-Dyas.” Silman finishes as Dooku walks down the hallway where many prison cells were. The hallways were dingy with green accents to cement that these are Pyke property.</p>
<p>Dooku was spotted by two guards who came out and pointed their blasters at Dooku. The old Jedi master turned Sith apprentice used the force to choke the two guards. He did not want anyone to stand in his way as he kept his hood up and kept walking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back at Silman’s cell, Obi-Wan asks “why?” in response to what Silman had said about Sifo-Dyas’ killer wanting to be Sifo-Dyas.</p>
<p>“All this deception” Silam said as he sat on the rounded object with one leg raised with the knee bent up to meet his arm. He laughs before saying “can’t you see? Because, because.” As he is saying this someone begins to force choke him. Obi-Wan and Anakin look startled because it was neither of them and the Pyke’s weren’t force-sensitive as far as they knew. Silman becomes raised into the air as Anakin and Obi-Wan try to help him but it is too late as Silman falls to the ground and dies. When the two Jedi look behind them, Count Dooku is standing menacingly with his hand in the air, showing that it was he who just killed Silman. Dooku ignites his bleeding red lightsaber. Obi-Wan and Anakin ignite their blue lightsabers as Anakin angrily says “Dooku. For once you came to do your own dirty work.”</p>
<p>Dooku took down his hood and smiled as he said “sometimes, things are just that important.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A duel begins to break out in the Pyke prison and moves throughout the hallways as both parties swing their lightsabers towards their opponents. Dooku is easily able to handle both opponents, after all, he did train Qui-Gon Jinn who trained Obi-Wan who then trained Anakin so he would know a thing or two about their lightsaber techniques. Both Jedi furiously swing their lightsabers at Dooku. The elderly man was very skilled in the force and with a lightsaber. Anakin takes a swing at Dooku which he easily blocks before Obi-Wan pounces in with another swing that the sith lord blocks. Dooku gets the two Jedi to the edge of the outside platform, dangerously close. As the two Jedi continue the fight, Dooku kicks Obi-Wan to the edge of that platform. He begins to fall when Anakin notices and uses the force to try to save the Jedi master’s life. Dooku uses this lapse in judgement to try to strike, Anakin blocks the strike but drops Obi-Wan in the process. Obi-Wan grabs the platform with one hand but drops his lightsaber. Lucky for him it lands on the platform. He wouldn’t want to lose his lightsaber, especially after how many times he’s lectured Anakin about how he should never lose his lightsaber because this weapon is his life. Anakin continues to fight Dooku as Obi-Wan pulls himself up and picks up his lightsaber. Obi-Wan comes up behind the sith lord but falls as he is about to strike. Dooku then kicks Anakin as Obi-Wan gets back up. The duel continues on as one swing after another is blocked. The duel is fairly even, despite the sith lord’s numbers disadvantage. His skill makes up for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dooku relishes in his lightsaber combat skills when the Pyke’s join the fight, helping the Jedi. Their mutual enemy in Dooku/Tyrannus has proven helpful. Lom Pyke is leading the Pyke’s army outside to face off with Dooku.</p>
<p>“You have no business left here with the Pykes, Tyrannus.” Lom Pyke says as he holds his blaster up to Dooku.</p>
<p>“Tyrannus? You are the man called Tyrannus?!” Obi-Wan says. He did not piece together that Dooku and Tyrannus were the same person. He had only heard the name from Jango Fett, not realizing that he has been the sith lord that he and the Jedi fought in so many battles against.</p>
<p>“I told you everything you needed to know on Geonosis all those years ago Kenobi.” Dooku says, referring to near the beginning of the clone wars when Obi-Wan had been following Jango Fett while investigating the bounty hunter. “You should have joined me” Dooku says with his lightsaber pointed at Obi-Wan as Anakin and Obi-Wan stand in a firm battle stance. “Sifo-Dyas understood. He saw the future. That is why he helped me.” Dooku explained.</p>
<p>“You lie” Obi-Wan said, refusing to believe a sith lord. “Minister Lom, if you are going to help us, now is the time.” Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p>“Kill Tyrannus!” Lom Pyke said, officially joining the battle. The battle had no longer been as even as it was before. Dooku blocked the blaster shots from one side while using the force to push Anakin, Obi-Wan and the other side of the Pyke troops. As Dooku used his lightsaber to block shots he ran closer to Lom Pyke’s side of the battle. The crime lord moved behind a few troops as Anakin and Obi-Wan attempted to use the force to push Dooku. Dooku jumped high into the air to dodge the power of the force and a bunch of Pyke troops get knocked over instead. Lom Pyke being one of them. Dooku jumped over to the other side as Lom Pyke stood up. He walked up to him and stabbed him through the chest with his lightsaber. There is a brief standoff as more Pyke fighters come outside and Anakin and Obi-Wan hold their lightsabers up. Dooku turns off his lightsaber and purposely falls off the ledge. Anakin and Obi-Wan look down over the ledge only to find Dooku landed on a ship which was now flying away with him on top of it. Dooku began to fly away but the fight was not over.</p>
<p>“I’ll give you a push” Obi-Wan said to Anakin as he geared up to run off the platform and allow Obi-Wan to use the force to push him towards Dooku. Anakin lands on the ship with Dooku still on top of it. Dooku dodges the swing Anakin makes towards him. Dooku reignites his lightsaber as the fight continues. Dooku distracts Anakin as he jumps to a higher part of his ship and points his lightsaber at Anakin. He uses the lightsaber to make a hole in the ship and cause it to go down and cause a few explosions, hoping that would kill Anakin. Anakin begins to fall but grabs onto a metal bar as Dooku gets away in his own ship unscathed. Obi-Wan rescues Anakin and they prepare to speak to the council.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Palpatine knew that Anakin and Obi-Wan were on Oba Diah and he needed them off-world for his plan. He still wanted to turn Anakin to the dark side but knew he couldn’t do it yet, Padmé hadn't received a death threat or an assassination attempt for a while. At the same time, the Jedi were starting to catch onto his master plan with the inhibitor chips and now that they have that clone, he was going to tell the Jedi everything. He was surprised Master Yoda or Master Windu hadn’t come to arrest him yet. This was the window of opportunity he needed to wipe out a good chunk of the Jedi order and potentially some clones. Palpatine sent a hologram message to every clone on Coruscant and to the clones who were off-world with their Jedi generals. He said, “<strong><em>execute order 66</em></strong>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm just gonna leave this end bit here </p>
<p>(again I think order 66 would've happened in some capacity, not the same as it did in rots/clone wars but in some capacity, since force knows Palpatine doesn't want the Jedi alive to figure out his scheming)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The clones have officially turned on the Jedi</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for this chapter coming out later at night than normal, I've barely had a minute to myself this week lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the intense duel with Dooku, Obi-Wan and Anakin must report to the council.</p>
<p>“Find Dooku, did you? Hmm?” Yoda asked.</p>
<p>“We did but he escaped, yet again.” Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p>“We also found some information useful for figuring out what happened to Sifo-Dyas and possibly relating to the inhibitor chips. We found one of Chancellor Valourm’s aides in a cell who said Sifo-Dyas was killed by someone who wanted to be him but as he was about to say who, he was force choked by Dooku. Dooku was the mastermind behind it all.” Obi-Wan said. Anakin liked to remain silent when it came to talking to the council. The only time he would speak was unless he was directly spoken to or if he were making a report to them with Ahsoka. Anakin dearly missed Ahsoka since she left the order but tried not to show it since Jedi are not allowed to form attachments. The same reason he hid his marriage.</p>
<p>“Know now that guide the creation of the clones from the beginning, Dooku did.” Yoda said. He paused and said “hmm, our enemy created an army for us”, trying to ponder the logic behind it.</p>
<p>“If this was known. Public confidence in the war effort, the Jedi and the republic would vanish. There would be mass chaos.” Mace Windu somberly said.</p>
<p>“Cover-up this discovery, we must. No one, not even the Chancellor may know.” Yoda said. This idea would not sit well with some of the clones, but they had no choice but to allow the Jedi to do this. Fives would definitely feel a level of conflict with this because it was him who tried to get the word out in the first place and he not only figured out about the chips but also about the Chancellor’s deepest secret and he knew that the Chancellor wanted him eliminated as soon as possible before any information gets out. Anakin knew this but still didn’t want to believe that the Chancellor was a bad man. He had a slight grimace on his face when he thought of how Fives and likely other members of the 501<sup>st</sup> as well would feel about this as Yoda continued.</p>
<p>“Valiant men these clones have proven to be. Save my life and yours, they have, many times. Believe in them, we must. Win the war swiftly we must, before our enemies designs reach completion, whatever they may be.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure we’re taking the right path” Mace Windu asked. He didn’t like doubting the grandmaster but times like these called for it.</p>
<p>“The right path, no. The only path. Yes” Yoda said as he looked down. “Designed by the dark lord of the sith, this web is” Yoda said as he looked up at Mace Windu. “For now, play his game, we must.” Yoda said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outside of the council chambers, shots can be heard. These sounds reach the council chambers which startle everyone in the room, including Shaak Ti, Anakin and Obi-Wan who were only there by hologram. The council members physically in the room ignite their lightsabers and quickly rush out to defend from the ongoing threat. Before he left, Mace Windu turned around and said “Get back to Coruscant as soon as possible.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outside the Jedi temple, under the cover of the Coruscanti night, the Coruscant Guard stormed the Jedi temple, they shot at any and all Jedi, as per the protocol of Order 66. They shot at the guards who fought back with their yellow lightsabers as more Jedi come to defend the temple, bringing the 501<sup>st</sup> and the 212<sup>th</sup> with them.</p>
<p>“I don’t like the idea of killing other clones” Jesse says to Fives and Rex as they proceed through the halls.</p>
<p>“Me neither, we’re all brothers! Brothers don’t kill brothers.” Fives replies.</p>
<p>“I don’t like this either, but we might have to.” Rex somberly says as the 501<sup>st</sup> runs into a group of clones who have just killed a few Jedi while a padawan drags his injured master to the healers, Master Che sees this and quickly gets to work while Kix is stationed outside to protect Vokara Che.</p>
<p>Some members of the 501<sup>st</sup> try to reason with their brothers while defending themselves from their bullets. </p>
<p>“There’s nothing right about what you’re doing!” Jesse exclaimed.</p>
<p>“You and the Jedi served side by side, saving each other’s lives!” Rex said as he dodged bullets.</p>
<p>“No clone should die to another clone!” Fives exclaimed as a bullet passes very close to his face. A little too close for comfort.</p>
<p>“It’s no use!” Jesse says.</p>
<p>“I agree. The clones seem like they’re mindless droids.” Rex observes.</p>
<p>“Almost like Tup during Ringo Vinda.” Fives recalls how Tup was in a trance and seemed to only do whatever this chip told him. Fives thought about the chip and how it made him kill a Jedi. He put two and two together and realized that the chips still in those clones are the cause of all this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Jedi off-world were not any better off. Anakin and Obi-Wan didn’t have any clones with them as they travelled back to Coruscant. Shaak Ti was also planning to make her way to Coruscant from Kamino but she was on the wrong planet at the wrong time. As the Togruta Jedi master ran through the sterile hallways of the cloning facilities, she made her way towards the hangar where a bunch of clones were waiting there for her and shot her dead until her limp bullet-ridden body fell onto the floor. Her lightsaber was of no use.</p>
<p>Aayla Secura had taken her troopers off-world to a battle against a separatist army when the order was given to Commander Bly. He had a good relationship with Master Secura but the mission always came first. He made his troopers aware of the order and when her back was turned the clones shot her until she fell to the ground. The separatist general looked bewildered at the sudden betrayal.</p>
<p>Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura were just a few of the many Jedi murdered by order 66 off-world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back on Coruscant, some clones found Ahsoka in one of the lower levels. She was included in the inhibitor chip’s programming, despite her no longer being a Jedi. She was close with Anakin and could possibly get in the way of Palpatine turning Anakin to the dark side. His plan was that the Jedi order would be decimated, and Anakin would no longer have the order in his ear telling him to hold back his emotions and let go of his attachments. The sith don’t like love either as it supposedly made one weak but Anakin didn’t need to know that, Anakin’s main concern would be keeping his wife safe. Not like Palpatine cared about Anakin's wife, she needed to be eliminated but not by order 66.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahsoka ran from the rogue clones, she could tell they were from the Coruscant guard by the red markings on their armour. She was unsure why they were suddenly after her. She hadn’t done anything illegal. The darkness of the Coruscant underworld served her well as she managed to turn a corner and jump into a vent without anyone seeing her. She didn’t have her lightsabers, not since she left the order. Ahsoka decided to make her way up through the levels. This was a difficult task as clones were everywhere looking for her. Once she got up to the topside she noticed the Jedi temple was burning. She couldn’t observe for long when some clones began to come after her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan and Anakin re-entered the Coruscant atmosphere and saw smoke rising from the Jedi temple. They knew to be on guard for a potential threat, but they didn’t know the scale of such threat. When they got closer to the temple, they noticed smoke billowing out of it. This was bigger than they expected. Anakin sensed Ahsoka's presence nearby and lowered his ship a little. They then saw a group of clones coming after Ahsoka. Since Anakin was piloting the ship, he immediately pulled it down near Ahsoka and opened the door. He called out, “Ahsoka! Are you alright?” The terrified expression on her face said it all as the clones began shooting at her and Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what happened. I was minding my own business and all of a sudden I get shot at as if I’m a wanted criminal” Ahsoka said as Anakin got out of the ship and asked what was going on.</p>
<p>“Clone protocol 66, execute the Jedi.”</p>
<p>“But Ahsoka is not a Jedi” Anakin replied.</p>
<p>“But we were still given orders to execute her too and you’re now housing two fugitives.”</p>
<p>“I’m a Jedi too, why aren’t you shooting at me?” Anakin replied with a smirk.</p>
<p>The clones proceeded to shoot at them as they flew back to the temple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka snuck in through a side door. The guards at that door were dead. Anakin and Obi-Wan kill the clones at that door and they slinked through the halls. The clones must have already stormed these halls because there are bullet holes in the walls and some doors. They walked past some Jedi’s quarters and found the person who lived there to be dead on the floor. The trio got to Anakin’s quarters where he had kept Ahsoka’s lightsabers. They are now blue instead of green, but she didn’t know that yet. He took out the box and gave it to Ahsoka and said, “good as new”. She took them out and ignited them. She was surprised by the blue colour. She remembered them to be green.</p>
<p>“Well maybe a bit better than new” Anakin said with a smirk.  </p>
<p>“We don’t have much time for chit chat” Obi-Wan said as he heard gunshots. The trio left Anakin’s room with their lightsabers ignited and fended off the clones. With bullets ricocheting towards them. Ahsoka didn’t want to kill any clones but Anakin and Obi-Wan allowed themselves to if necessary. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka found Fives, Jesse and Rex. Rex glanced over and saw Ahsoka and on instinct said “Commander” before realizing that Ahsoka was back and said “Commander?” in a more questioning tone as if he’s surprised by her presence.</p>
<p>“Right here, though you don’t need to call me commander anymore” Ahsoka replied with a grin before going out in front of the 501<sup>st</sup> with Anakin, “yes” Rex said after her with a pause before adding “commander” anyways despite Ahsoka’s words. Obi-Wan made his way to Cody and the 212<sup>th</sup> troops to help them deflect bullets while Anakin and Ahsoka did the same for the 501<sup>st</sup>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padmé hadn’t heard from Anakin since he left for Oba Diah. She looked out the window from the terrace of her Coruscant apartment. She saw the smoke billowing from the temple and into the atmosphere. She cried as she thought of Anakin possibly being in trouble and her not likely being able to do much about it. C-3PO walked over to her and said, “Miss Padmé, is there anything I can do?” in his robotic yet comforting voice.</p>
<p>“No, threepio” Padmé replied as she tried to hold back her tears. C-3PO walked away saying “I have never felt so helpless.” He had good intentions, but Padmé wanted to hear from Anakin or at the very least, have some time to herself on her terrace overlooking the city. Usually the view of the beautiful city lights but tonight their beauty is tarnished by the Jedi temple burning, the building her husband was most likely in right now. She cried at that thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back at the temple, more and more clones are falling and being either killed or subdued. The healer’s ward is becoming overwhelmed. Kix went inside to help the healers as more and more Jedi and clones alike come in, leaving the ward unguarded as members of the 501<sup>st</sup> and 212<sup>th</sup> advance on the attacking clones of the Coruscant guard. Fives whispers something into Rex’s ear. Rex nods and they set their blasters to stun. They get some people to cover for them and they stun some clones, they then drag them to the healers to get their chips removed. Vokara Che gave the two clones a grimace as Fives said “remove their chips. Then they can be on our side.”</p>
<p>Master Che reluctantly agrees to the ARC trooper’s request and removes their chips as Fives and Rex go back out into the halls and aid the fight. They find more clones and bring them in to have their chips removed before Master Che puts a stop to this when more Jedi come in seriously injured. Once the clones get their chips removed, Kix briefs them on what’s happening.</p>
<p>“The Jedi temple has been attacked and we need help, now get out there.”</p>
<p>The clones oblige and go out to help the 501<sup>st</sup> and 212<sup>th</sup>.</p>
<p>The fight begins to wind down as the Coruscant guard becomes overwhelmed with many of their member’s lifeless bodies on the floors of the Jedi temple. Most clones would surrender at this point, but they kept going, only cementing that whatever this chip did, it made the clones act like mindless droids, like a piece of disposable hardware. It reminded Fives of the separatist battle droids they encountered on many missions or as Rex often called them, “Clankers”.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Once the battle is decisively won with everyone dead or subdued, the top priority at the moment was to get the injured to the healers and figure out how to deal with the dead. Ahsoka and Anakin were both injured and put on stretchers to be brought to Master Che and Kix as are any injured Jedi and any surviving clones, both allied and attacking. Every surviving clone from this attack had their chip removed beforehand or in the aftermath. The order was almost decimated as the council put together a list of Jedi who were either confirmed dead or presumed dead. Plo Koon and Kit Fisto identified the Jedi who died at the temple while Mace Windu and Yoda tried to make contact with those who were off-world.</p>
<p>“I can’t get a hold of Master Secura” Mace Windu says as Yoda puts her down as presumed dead.</p>
<p>“The Kaminoans just told us of Shaak Ti’s death.” Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p>“How considerate” Anakin sarcastically said as he limped out of the healer’s ward.</p>
<p>“Didn’t Master Che tell you to lay down?” Obi-Wan asked.</p>
<p>“Yea” Anakin replied.</p>
<p>“Well, why aren’t you doing that?” Obi-Wan asked his former padawan.</p>
<p>“Master Billaba has just made contact but her and her padawan are having a hard time escaping” Mace Windu says, interrupting the two.</p>
<p>“I just found Master Mundi’s body” Plo said.</p>
<p>“Unable to make contact with Master Unduli, I am” Yoda said.</p>
<p>“Found Master Nu.” Kit Fisto shouted as he brought her body out of the archives. This roll call went on for hours until a large list of presumed and confirmed dead Jedi was compiled.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan, Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, Mace Windu, Oppo Rancisis, Yoda, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin huddled in a circle for a private conversation about what to do next. They were the only surviving council members.</p>
<p>“Obvious, who sent the clones, it is” Yoda said.</p>
<p>“I agree, especially after what Fives told us just a week prior” Obi-Wan remarked.</p>
<p>“But what should our next course of action be?” Plo asked.</p>
<p>“The Chancellor must be arrested” Mace Windu says.</p>
<p>“How about this, a few of you go to arrest the Chancellor but we need to get some senators on our side first and allow the systems of government to do their job so that this arrest is legal” Obi-Wan said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan meets up with Padmé to discuss conducting a Senate backed investigation into Palpatine</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan makes his way to one of the only senators who he can trust, at least somewhat. Obi-Wan doesn’t trust politicians, Padmé included but he knew Padmé is friendly towards the Jedi and wouldn’t not be. Anakin and Padmé didn’t know that Obi-Wan knew about their marriage. He chose not to tell the council for Anakin’s sake. Probably because of his own forbidden brotherly attachment to Anakin and his attachment to Satine. Obi-Wan landed at Padmé’s. She greeted him at the door. She was hoping for Anakin but Obi-Wan was still an old friend.</p>
<p>“I could see the smoke from here, is everything alright?” Padmé asked as she let Obi-Wan in.</p>
<p>“Yes, a bunch of clones were sent to storm the temple, they seemed to be shooting at all Jedi, including former Jedi such as Ahsoka” Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p>“Where is Anakin?” Padmé asked.</p>
<p>“He is alright. He is at the Jedi temple” Obi-Wan said. He could feel her starting to relax as if her fear left her body.</p>
<p>“We need your help Padmé” Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Padmé asked.</p>
<p>“The council and I are pretty sure the Chancellor sent those clone troopers after us. Even some Jedi who are off-world were attacked. Who else would have access to the Coruscant guard and the Grand Army like that?” Obi-Wan said, pleading his case to Padmé.</p>
<p>“I can make a motion in the senate. I have senator friends who would be friendly to your cause.” Padmé said.</p>
<p>“I also can acquire proof that the Chancellor is involved in a conspiracy to destroy the Jedi using the clones. One of our own found evidence but is still considered a fugitive by the Chancellor for it.” Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p>“Get the proof to me by our next senate meeting, in two days” Padmé says as Obi-Wan leaves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padme met up with various senators and rallied many of them. Bail Organa, Riyo Chuchi, Mon Mothma were the easiest to rally. Bail was a well-respected senator and could easily get more senators on board. Padmé worked tirelessly for this cause. It was a distraction from her husband still not being allowed to leave the temple because of his injuries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the temple, Ahsoka and Anakin’s beds are next to one another while the hologram of the funerals of the dead Jedi played for the injured to see. Not too far from them was Master Billaba who was badly injured but her padawan got them back to Coruscant. Not everyone’s bodies were recovered, in fact, the only bodies that were successfully recovered were those who died at the temple and Shaak Ti’s body which was sent by the Kaminoans despite them placing the chips in the clones in the first place. Anakin didn’t realize there were so many Jedi in the order, no less the amount of whom were slaughtered in whatever this attack was. Anakin looked over at Ahsoka who was looked as if she were intently focused on the hologram, but Anakin could sense something else was on her mind. He waited until after the funeral proceedings were over. Jedi funerals were a somber affair and one that was not to be disrespected in any way which Anakin would be doing if he asked Ahsoka what he wanted to. There were many pyres for the bodies that were recovered. All the bodies were ignited one by one after a few words honoring them were said. Jedi didn’t mourn, that would signify attachment. Instead, Jedi acknowledged their death, held a funeral but went on with their life afterward because if someone dies, the Jedi believe that it’s the will of the force and that no one is ever really gone. These particular funerals were harder for the Jedi because so many bodies were recovered but so many more were not. After the hologram ended, Anakin looked over at Ahsoka and lightly tapped her shoulder. Ahsoka looked over at him as her former master asks, “Everything alright Ahsoka?”</p>
<p>“Yes” she replies. She resisted the urge to say master after it. It was all she knew until she left. She had to remind herself why she left the order in the first place. She wanted to have a purpose and the order gave her that, but she cannot excuse how easily the council turned on her because of some fake evidence.</p>
<p>“I sense something on your mind” Anakin said, trying to get some answers out of his former padawan.</p>
<p>“I just can’t believe something like this would happen” Ahsoka said, that wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the whole truth either. She had often thought of coming back to the order but each time, thinking of her trial swiftly changed her mind. She knew Anakin would eagerly reaccept her as his padawan but it’s the council that was the issue. The clone wars didn’t help their case either. Opinion on the Jedi has become more negative since the war commenced. Anakin could sense that she wasn’t telling the whole truth but chose to not pry anymore.</p>
<p>“Me neither, I think this has to do with what Fives told me and Rex” Anakin admits.</p>
<p>Ahsoka had heard about a rogue clone but wasn’t sure what was really going on. She just knew there was more to it than what the billboards were saying.</p>
<p>“What did he say?” Ahsoka asked.</p>
<p>“He said that every clone had this inhibitor chip which would make them do anything someone says, even kill their Jedi generals and commanders” Anakin said, making sure to say commander to refer to the rank Ahsoka once held. Anakin elaborated, saying “Tup had fallen into a sort of trance-like state and killed a Jedi. Fives figured out that every clone had an inhibitor chip and that this chip was the cause of Tup’s actions.”</p>
<p>“I really have missed a lot, haven’t I?” Ahsoka says.</p>
<p>“Yea, you have Snips.” Anakin replies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cody finds Fives in one of the Jedi temple halls. Obi-Wan had sent Cody to find him. Probably had something to do with why Fives is technically still a fugitive.</p>
<p>“General Kenobi asked me to come to find you” Cody says.</p>
<p>“Thanks Cody” Fives said as he made his way through the halls. He wondered how the Jedi always knew their way. Even Ahsoka still knew her way around though she was no longer in the order. Fives eventually found Obi-Wan sitting down and drinking tea.</p>
<p>“Commander Cody said you wanted to see me, general?” Fives said. He had worked with Kenobi many times as General Skywalker and General Kenobi were so close.</p>
<p>“Yes, we need someone to talk about the chips. Senator Amidala has agreed to propose a motion to investigate the Chancellor and the chips so that the chips can be removed and the Chancellor be punished for his actions against the Jedi” Obi-Wan explains. Fives knew Senator Amidala. He and the 501<sup>st</sup> often gossiped about her and General Skywalker, there was definitely something going on there. Ahsoka would even join in on the gossip occasionally.</p>
<p>“Of course, the evidence should be with the healers. They did the scans and removed all the chips. There’s brain scans and healthy chips though I don’t know where Tup’s decayed chip is now. It’s an honour to be picked for this sir” Fives said, trying to be as proper as possible.</p>
<p>“Great! I’ll get everything together for the senator” Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan went to Master Che in the healer’s ward. She was very busy and has been since Fives was first brought to the temple.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, master but I need the files with the brain scans and the inhibitor chips. Senator Amidala has agreed to plead our case to the senate and hopefully get to the bottom of this” Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p>“I need to back everything up first” She replied.</p>
<p>“Of course” Obi-Wan politely said.</p>
<p>The healing ward was sterile, but the colour was much easier on the eyes than Kaminoan white.</p>
<p>“Here you go” Master Che said as she handed Obi-Wan a disc.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, Obi-Wan and Fives headed to the senate building to meet with Padmé beforehand and give her the disc. He didn’t want to give it to her last night in case someone, i.e the Chancellor sent someone to screw with the evidence somehow, like what happened when Satine pleaded her case against republic occupation of Mandalore to the senate. Obi-Wan didn’t want to admit it for it would go against the code but he deeply missed Satine and wondered what things would’ve been like had he stayed after his mission with Qui-Gon to Mandalore. Though now was not the time for such thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning Senator Amidala” Obi-Wan said as he arrived at the senate building.</p>
<p>“Good morning Master Kenobi” Padmé said as everyone walked into the senate building. “This is the clone who had figured out about the inhibitor chips. CT-5555 or better known as Fives.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, General Skywalker always has good things to say about you and the 501st” Padmé said as she shook his hand.</p>
<p>“It’s all part of the job. Nice to meet you too” he replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padmé took her place among the other senators with Fives and Obi-Wan in tow. The Chancellor saw Fives and subtly glared at him. Damn that clone for surviving and being able to talk about what he knew, Palpatine thought. Padmé began to speak as she moved her senate block closer to the Chancellor.</p>
<p>“As most people know the Jedi order suffered a horrific attack by none other than the clones themselves. A group of clones removed their inhibitor chips beforehand and some clones got their chips removed during this attack. What was noticed was that they were no longer subject to the supposed order they received” Padmé said as she flipped through the files before saying, “I present Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and ARC trooper Fives to describe both the attack and the files I have presented.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stepped up first to describe what had happened at the Jedi temple “A bunch of clones stormed the temple with only one goal in mind, kill the Jedi. They went into rooms, started fires in the temple, and appeared like droids. I’m not sure who would’ve ordered such an attack but only government officials would have access to the clones in this way. Even the Kaminoans wouldn’t have been able to contact the clones and tell them to attack the Jedi temple and Jedi off-world” Obi-Wan said in his usual eloquent way.</p>
<p>Halle Burtoni, the senator from Kamino started to speak. “While it is true that we cannot contact the clones individually, I find it hardly believable that they would attack the Jedi to such a scale.”</p>
<p>Fives stands up to speak “With all due respect when I asked the Kaminoans about the inhibitor chips they were very secretive about it, not saying any more than making clones less aggressive but many other clones have had theirs removed and no personality changes were noted” he says as he shows the log of Rex from the first few days after the chip’s removal.</p>
<p>“Surely these chips wouldn’t have caused the attack on the Jedi” The Chancellor said while giving Fives the side-eye.</p>
<p>“When Clone trooper Tup had killed a Jedi master he had been in a trance and repeating phrases such as “kill the jedi” and “good soldiers follow orders” yet no order had been given to kill Jedi master Tiplar. His chip was also found to be rotting” Fives replied.</p>
<p>“Correlation does not equal causation” Senator Burtoni said.</p>
<p>“I propose an inquiry to be conducted to get to the bottom of this. As against the war as I am, the Jedi have been a tremendous help in the war effort and for the attack to come from clone troopers, something is going on” Padmé said.</p>
<p>“Nonsense! Such a proposal is treasonous! The Jedi were already conducting a treasonous investigation!” Palpatine furiously said.</p>
<p>“Chancellor, with all due respect, this is a democracy and if something like this happens to one of the Republic’s core institutions, we need to get to the bottom of it. For the republic’s sake. No matter what the Jedi or your office were doing” Bail interjected. Many senators cheered at the Alderaanian Senator’s words causing Palpatine to be silent as to not show his entire hand.</p>
<p>“Order! Unless anyone else wants to speak, we will now vote on Senator Amidala’s proposal” Mas Amedda said trying to quiet the room.</p>
<p>The senators began to vote on this matter and it narrowly passed much to Palpatine’s displeasure. For now, he was to honour the democratic processes, but he would do whatever he could to ensure the Jedi order was done for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padmé, Bail Organa, Riyo Chuchi, and Mon Mothma got together afterward to celebrate this victory with drinks when Senator Burtoni intruded.</p>
<p>“This is a private conversation” Padmé said.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to say that these accusations are preposterous!” Senator Burtoni said.</p>
<p>“We’ll see after the investigation” Padmé replies with pride that one of her proposals passed.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Mas Amedda walks into Palpatine’s office where he finds Palpatine staring out his window.</p>
<p>“Do you know why I summoned you?” Palpatine said without turning around. Somehow knowing that it was Mas Amedda that was there.</p>
<p>“To help make sure you aren’t incriminated?” he replied.</p>
<p>“Not exactly, why didn’t you brand Amidala as a traitor?” Palpatine said angrily as he turned around and began to force choke Amedda. He grabbed at his neck while looking at Palpatine. There was a ring of yellow in his otherwise blue eyes.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to say anything because it would look bad though I will help divert the investigation.” Amedda said, pleading for Palpatine to stop choking him.</p>
<p>Palpatine let him down, realizing he was one of the only allies he had left.</p>
<p>“Fine but one error and we might need to have another chat” Palpatine said. Amedda knew that a chat did not mean actually mean a chat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night after a group of investigators paid Palpatine a visit he contacted his apprentice as Darth Sidious.</p>
<p>“Lord Tyrannus” Sidious said in his sinister voice.</p>
<p>“Yes, my master” Dooku said as he immediately knelt onto the floor.</p>
<p>“Are all the loose ends on Oba Diah tied up?” Sidious asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, my master” Dooku replied.</p>
<p>“Good. Send Grievous to Coruscant. I want them to believe this was a separatist plot. If I get kidnapped, they’ll believe the separatists are behind this. Besides, we need to get a certain General Kenobi out of the way” Sidious said with a malicious smile.</p>
<p>Dooku had respect for Kenobi for being Qui-Gon’s apprentice but what Darth Sidious wanted, Darth Sidious got. “Yes master” Dooku said with a slight shake in his voice. Sidious noted this but said nothing of it to Dooku as he hung up. His hope was for Kenobi and Dooku to be dead, so Anakin was free for the taking</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin and Ahsoka were both cleared to leave the healer’s ward.</p>
<p>“About time we could get out of there” Anakin said as he and Ahsoka walked through the Jedi temple.</p>
<p>“Heh, yea” Ahsoka replied without looking at her former master.</p>
<p>“Everything alright Ahsoka?” Anakin asked.</p>
<p>“Definitely” Ahsoka lied. She was conflicted about returning to the Jedi order.</p>
<p>“I sense a lot of conflict in you” Anakin said. Ahsoka should’ve remembered that it was no use to hide anything from Anakin. Ahsoka said nothing.</p>
<p>“You know, you can come back to the order. Obi-Wan did that once and master Qui-Gon even took him back as his padawan. I’m not saying you have to come back, but you know where I stand on this” Anakin said.</p>
<p>“I know” Ahsoka replied as she walked off to ponder this while Anakin got a hologram from the Chancellor, requesting his presence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Palpatine's plans begin to catch up to him as the Jedi learn more</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't resist posting this chapter earlier than I planned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the investigation went on, more and more evidence was stacking up against Palpatine. Although, he constantly denounced this as a separatist plot orchestrated by Dooku while he was a Jedi which was only part of the truth. In reality, Palpatine was the mastermind, not Dooku. Something Anakin slowly started to figure out. Palpatine had requested Anakin to his office.</p>
<p>“Why have you asked me to come here?” Anakin asked.</p>
<p>“I wanted to check in with you after that horrible separatist attack” Palpatine said, referring to the bandages remaining on Anakin’s body.</p>
<p>“How can we be so sure it was the separatists? The attackers were clone troopers under some sort of special directive.” Anakin said, referring to the investigation results so far. Palpatine knew this and hid the clone protocol in question with Dooku as an attempt to hinder the investigation so he could claim he had no idea what that directive would've been.</p>
<p>“Who else would it be. I would never commit treachery against the Jedi who have helped so much in the war” Palpatine said.</p>
<p>“But how would the separatists have access to pretty much every clone except mine and Obi-Wan’s troopers?” Anakin said as someone tried to contact him.</p>
<p>“I should probably head back to the temple” Anakin said as his comm link lit up.</p>
<p>“As you should but keep in mind that only I can ensure the safety of the one you love” Palpatine said, hinting at his dark side powers and to the fact that many people have tried and almost successfully taken Padmé’s life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Anakin was with Palpatine, Ahsoka had went to visit Yoda. Although Ahsoka was no longer a Jedi, while she was at the temple she could talk to the grandmaster.</p>
<p>“Conflict I sense” Yoda said as Ahsoka sat down.</p>
<p>“Yes. If one were to return to the Jedi order, what would happen?” Ahsoka asked. She tried not to indicate that she was considering returning to the order.</p>
<p>“Well, one’s master can choose to take back their padawan and one must prove they are worthy to return. Thinking to return, are you?” Yoda said. Ahsoka should’ve known better than to hide stuff from Yoda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Anakin left, Palpatine called Mas Amedda back into his office. The vice chair walked in, unsure of what was going to happen.</p>
<p>“Why haven’t you been doing what I asked?” Palpatine snarled.</p>
<p>“What do you mean Chancellor?” Mas Amedda said, bewildered by such accusations.</p>
<p>“You know exactly what I mean” Palpatine said before elaborating “you promised that no one would be onto me, but now they are!”</p>
<p>Palpatine force choked Mas Amedda again as he said, “I thought you were my ally!”</p>
<p>Amedda began to grab at his neck but the Chancellor showed no mercy.</p>
<p>“You’ve failed me for the last time” Palpatine said as Mas Amedda’s corpse fell to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mace Windu had reviewed the files that were found and determined that there was enough evidence to make an arrest. He gathered Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin to help him but just needed the approval of Master Yoda. Yoda was occupied when Mace Windu showed up since he was talking with Ahsoka, but this was urgent. Yoda received the urgent signal and said to Ahsoka “Sorry I am, young one. Your decision to make, this is. Guide you, the force will” Yoda said as he left the room to speak with the council members waiting outside.</p>
<p>“We have reasonable grounds to believe the Chancellor is responsible for everything with the chips” Mace Windu said.</p>
<p>Yoda reviewed the files himself. He hadn’t had a chance to do so yet as he had been speaking with Ahsoka.</p>
<p>“Anakin mentioned that he might be well-versed in the dark side of the force. I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi based on everything that has happened” Mace said.  </p>
<p>“Isn’t that treason?” Agen Kolar asks.</p>
<p>“He should be removed from office for his actions! This investigation proves that” Kit Fisto said.</p>
<p>“But the Jedi council would have to take control for there to be a peaceful transition” Mace Windu said. This was not an idea he liked.</p>
<p>“To a dark place, this line of thought will take us. Great care we must take.” Yoda said. As he said this, Anakin burst into the room.</p>
<p>“Sorry for interrupting masters” Anakin said, he looked like he had just seen a ghost. All the colour had left his face and he was drenched in a cold sweat.</p>
<p>“Knight Skywalker, everything alright?” Mace said.</p>
<p>“I think the Chancellor is a Sith lord” Anakin said.</p>
<p>“A sith lord?” Mace Windu replied, dumbfounded.  </p>
<p>“Yes. I’m confident he is well versed with the dark side of the force and that he orchestrated the attack on the Jedi. The dark side surrounds him” Anakin says.</p>
<p>“This combined with the clone attack on the temple is surely grounds for an arrest” Kit Fisto interjects.    </p>
<p>“We must act quickly if the Jedi order is to survive” Mace Windu says.</p>
<p>“Down a dark path this will take us” Yoda said.</p>
<p>“Can I come too?” Anakin asks.</p>
<p>“No, here you should stay with Master Kenobi” Yoda says. Yoda was initially planning to accompany Mace Windu and the other council members when he gets another signal he must address, and Anakin leaves the room. The masters sensed a lot of conflict in Skywalker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Palpatine had been sitting to his desk in his office. The colour scheme was red, similar to Sith lightsabers, once again showing his ties to the dark side. Palpatine sensed something and when he turned around, he saw Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin behind him igniting their lightsabers.</p>
<p>“Master Windu, what brings you here? This is a pleasant surprise” Palpatine said.</p>
<p>“In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest Chancellor. For conspiring against the Jedi order and being responsible for the murder of countless innocent people” Mace Windu firmly said.</p>
<p>“Are you threatening me master Jedi?” Palpatine said.</p>
<p>“The senate will decide your fate” Mace Windu replied.</p>
<p>“I am the senate.” Palpatine said, referencing that he could easily override decisions with his emergency executive powers but had been letting the wheels of democracy turn for now until everything was in place though things were falling more and more out of place lately.</p>
<p>“Not yet” Mace Windu said. He could feel the dark side surrounding the Chancellor. Was Anakin right about the Chancellor being the Sith lord they had been looking for?</p>
<p>Palpatine took a lightsaber out of his pocket as he stood up to face the four Jedi masters. “It’s treason then” he said as he ignited it. It was a bleeding Sith red. Once ignited, he let out a disarming scream and spun mid-air as he jumped over towards the Jedi masters and began slaughtering them one by one. Agen Kolar was the first to fall, being quickly stabbed by Palpatine. Next was Saesee Tiin, also stabbed by the Sith lord. Kit Fisto managed to last a little longer, getting a few swings in as he worked with Mace Windu but he too was stabbed by Palpatine leaving only Mace to arrest him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grievous made his way onto Coruscant at the same time. He and his battle droids broke into the senate building and managed to make their way up to the same level Palpatine was on. Mace and Palpatine’s duel came to a screeching halt once Grievous landed in the room.</p>
<p>“Jedi Scum” he said while looking at Mace Windu as he took the Chancellor hostage. Mace Windu follows him, purple lightsaber drawn while Grievous walks through the senate building to his ship with one arm around the Chancellor’s neck. Grievous uses his other arm to punch Mace Windu, distracting him long enough to get away with Palpatine.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin and Obi-Wan walk through the halls to find Jesse giving Fives a stick and poke tattoo with Rex shaking his head as he holds his hand across his forehead and Kix trying to take the needles away from Jesse.</p>
<p>“No! What have I told you about stick and poke tattoos!? And wh-where did you even get these?!” Kix said, freaking out.</p>
<p>“That it’s dangerous or something” Jesse says as he mockingly impersonates Kix from one of the many times he’s been told about giving his 501<sup>st</sup> brother’s stick and poke tattoos, earning himself a grimace from the clone medic. Anakin chuckled at this scene. He knew the 501<sup>st</sup> loved giving each other haircuts and tattoos and painting each other’s armour. His clones liked making themselves unique. Something a lot of the other clones also shared. That made sense to Anakin considering they’re all identical except their armour, hair, facial hair and tattoos. Anakin and Obi-Wan walk through the temple and talk. They don’t do this enough anymore because of the war but now that the war might soon come to an end the two could talk as master and former padawan, something Obi-Wan wished he could’ve had with Qui-Gon.</p>
<p>“I just can’t believe that the Chancellor would do something like this. I never thought of the Chancellor as a bad man” Anakin says.</p>
<p>“Me neither though sometimes our friends aren’t who we think they are” Obi-Wan said, trying to offer some wisdom.</p>
<p>“Yea” Anakin said before there was silence between the former master and padawan. Anakin than quickly ran off. “Anakin!” Obi-Wan said after him but it was no use, Anakin was not only reckless but stubborn as well. Ahsoka came up to Obi-Wan right after giving Anakin the distraction he needed to sneak off to Padmé’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padmé had been sitting in her apartment when Anakin comes in.</p>
<p>“Ani!” Padme excitedly said. She hadn’t saw her husband since before the mission to Oba Diah right before the attack which started the mess the Jedi and the senate found themselves in. Padmé ran up to Anakin and hugged him. Anakin winced in pain slightly from his injuries. Padmé noticed this and let go.</p>
<p>“Sorry. What happened?” Padmé asked.</p>
<p>“I had a bad fall at the temple during the attack” Anakin said, explaining why some of the bandages still on him.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you so much” Padmé said.</p>
<p>“Me too” Anakin said as he put his arms around Padme, holding her like he did by the lake on Naboo almost 3 years ago. Padmé made Anakin happy in a way the Jedi couldn’t. He stayed with her as long as possible. The Jedi and the war often took him away from her.</p>
<p>“I wish we didn’t have to hide our marriage” Padmé said as she played with her curly hair on the terrace overlooking the city. Anakin stood in the doorway and said “me too.”</p>
<p>“I hope someday we can be openly married” Padmé said.</p>
<p>“I can assure you someday we will, maybe after this war is over we can start a family of our own” Anakin said as he walked onto the terrace with her.</p>
<p>“I hope so” Padmé said as Anakin leaned down to kiss her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the temple, Ahsoka wanted to talk to Obi-Wan about returning to the order. Anakin had mentioned that Obi-Wan temporarily left the order as a padawan, not something Ahsoka would’ve expected from a Jedi master so strict about the code and following said code. </p>
<p>“How would one come back to the order? Anakin mentioned that you had some experience with this” Ahsoka said.</p>
<p>“Are you thinking of coming back?” Obi-Wan asked.</p>
<p>“Possibly” Ahsoka said.</p>
<p>“The force will guide you along the way. Keep this between you and I but based on everything that has happened and how much of a help you were, the council will likely let you back in without any trials. I don’t want to sway you one way or another, if you feel your place is with the Jedi, by all means, return” Obi-Wan says in his always poised tone as he tries to get a hold of Anakin.</p>
<p>“Trying to find Anakin?” Ahsoka asked.</p>
<p>“Yea, he was asked to stay here but he is running off again” Obi-Wan frustratedly said.</p>
<p>“On three, say where you think he is” Ahsoka says.</p>
<p>“1, 2, 3” Obi-Wan and Ahsoka say in sync before saying where they think Anakin is.</p>
<p>“Padmé’s!” Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Rex say in sync. Rex heard them and decided to join in.</p>
<p>“Glad we’re all on the same page” Obi-Wan says as his comm link lights up, dims again and then lights up again, signifying that he is needed. “Please excuse me” Obi-Wan says as he goes to a briefing room. There he finds Anakin, Plo Koon and Yoda. A hologram of Mace Windu appears and he begins to speak “I went to arrest the Chancellor. Our worst fears have been realized. He is the Sith lord we had been looking for. The one who orchestrated everything, including the war. The other masters died on his lightsaber while we were trying to make the arrest. Grievous came in during this and kidnapped the Chancellor.”</p>
<p>“He obviously isn’t in the know about Republic politics” Anakin scoffed. </p>
<p>“Or maybe he is but doesn’t care” Obi-Wan comments.</p>
<p>“Retrieve the Chancellor we must” Yoda says.</p>
<p>“I agree, that’s why I’ve asked for Kenobi and Skywalker” Mace says in his usual blunt tone.</p>
<p>“Are you still at the Senate building?” Obi-Wan asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, but I am going to make my way to the temple hangar. There we can meet up and take a ship.” Mace said.</p>
<p>“Suspicious this move is” Yoda says as the hologram image of Master Windu disappears. “Make an arrest, you must” Yoda says as he takes his cane and walks out of the room while Anakin and Obi-Wan make their way to the hangar to wait for Mace Windu.</p>
<p>“We’re gonna need some new council members after everything is said and done” Anakin says, trying to make conversation.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna stop you right there before you suggest yourself as one” Obi-Wan replied.</p>
<p>“What? I would never” Anakin sarcastically said as he folded his arms. Obi-Wan knew otherwise. He knew Anakin wanted to be a council member someday but Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if Anakin was ready for that. Mace Windu arrives right after, preventing any further talk about this.</p>
<p>“We’ll need to move quickly if we are to find Grievous” Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin got onto a ship with Master Windu.</p>
<p>“I agree” Mace Windu said as they along with some of the 212<sup>th</sup> and 501<sup>st</sup> fly up to find Grievous.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Grievous' "kidnapping" of Palpatine, Anakin and Obi-Wan accompany Mace on their way to arrest the Chancellor for orchestrating the attack on the Jedi temple.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My update schedule has gone out the window lol but all the nice comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions make me want to update more so thank you so much :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Mace flew through the skies and into the void of space while Rex, Cody, Fives, Jesse and some other clones, and a Republic <em>Venator</em>-class star destroyer followed closely behind. Grievous was still above Coruscant. He did this under the guise of wanting to bargain using the Chancellor, but the true reasoning is becoming much clearer. As they shot at Grievous’ ship, he was sending ships and droids at the Jedi and their clones while they all maneuvered around the firing artillery.</p><p>“Master, General Grievous’ ship is right ahead, the one crawling with Buzz droids” Anakin said.</p><p>“Oh I see it” Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>“Me too” Mace Windu replied as well.</p><p>“Form your squad up behind me” Obi-Wan says to the commander Cody.</p><p>“Yes, General Kenobi” Cody replies as the 212<sup>th</sup> goes into formation.</p><p>Anakin smiles and says “this is where the fun begins” as some vulture droids come up to attack. This was something Ahsoka often said during battle. When she did, Anakin was reminded of how young she still is. He still couldn’t believe that the Jedi council allowed 14-year-old padawans into battle and still do. He knew Master Billaba’s padawan is barely 14 if he was even that old and he goes into battle the same way a 14-year-old Ahsoka did, seeing it more as a game, at least initially.</p><p>“They’re all over me!” one of the 501<sup>st</sup> clones says. The clones took extensive casualties from the vulture droids.</p><p>“I’m going to help them out” Anakin says. He really cared about the clones in his legion, more so than most Jedi.</p><p>“We’ll be fine General Skywalker” Rex reassures.</p><p>“Yea sir, we got this” Fives says as he blows up one of the vulture droids preparing to attack him.</p><p>“Coming back might jeopardize the mission” Rex said.</p><p>“I agree with your captain” Obi-Wan said.</p><p> </p><p>Missiles get sent towards the three Jedi.</p><p>“Missiles, pull up” Anakin said as all three Jedi obliged.</p><p>“they overshot” Obi-Wan said but the missiles were locked on their target and were coming back around for their targets.</p><p>“they’re coming back around” Anakin said. Obi-Wan hated flying but R4 was insistent on performing tricks as Anakin would call it though Obi-Wan preferred the term risky maneuvers. Anakin spun his ship a few times, tricking the missiles into exploding elsewhere.</p><p>“We got ‘em R2” Anakin said.</p><p>“I would certainly hope so” Mace Windu replied bringing Anakin’s focus back to the mission. </p><p>Although the missiles were gone the droid general had a lot more tricks up his sleeve. Buzz droids landed on Obi-Wan’s ship and started to deactivate some systems.</p><p>“Blast! Buzz droids!” Obi-Wan said before saying “R4 be careful” as the buzz droids approached the astromech. Just seconds later the buzz droids removed the top of R4 with the speed of the ship sending it far beyond the realm of retrievability. “Flying is for droids” Obi-Wan muttered before saying “they’re shutting down the systems.”</p><p>“Move a little to the right” Anakin said.</p><p>“Anakin the mission!” Obi-Wan protested.</p><p>“Get to the command ship” Mace Windu replied.</p><p>Anakin disobeyed, instead , he began shooting at some of the buzz droids on his master’s ship. </p><p>“What the f-“ Obi-Wan began to say before composing himself and saying “hold your fire! You’re not helping!”</p><p>“I agree, bad idea” Anakin replied.</p><p>“You’ll get all of us killed if we don’t get to the command ship to get the Chancellor” Mace said. He hated being on missions with Anakin and his “improvised” plans. He still didn’t understand how it can be a plan if it’s improvised but Obi-Wan insists that is how Anakin does things.</p><p>“I can’t see a thing” Obi-Wan said as his cockpit fogged up.</p><p>“Move more to the right” Anakin said, hoping to use his wing to scrape the droids off. The Jedi master was more anxious about having to fly the ship himself now that R4 had been wiped out and he did not like the sound of Anakin’s plan.</p><p>“You’re gonna get us all killed!” Obi-Wan insisted.</p><p>“Get out of here. There’s nothing more you can do” Obi-Wan said, preparing to resign to his fate.</p><p>“I’m not leaving without you” Anakin said. Mace Windu shook his head in his own ship. Anakin had always had an issue of attachment to everyone around him, his master, his padawan, his clone troopers, his droid, etc. Anakin scraped some of the droids off Obi-Wan’s ship with his wing as one crawls onto Anakin’s. It immediately went for R2.</p><p>“Get ‘em R2” Anakin said. He believed in R2-D2 and trusted the droid with his life and R2 never let him down. R2 begins to shock the droid as Anakin says “watch out”.</p><p>“R2, hit the buzz droids in the centre eye” Obi-Wan says after he noticed R2 struggling. R2 did exactly that and the buzz droid fell off of Anakin’s ship and into space.</p><p>“Yea you got him!” Anakin praises. Master Windu had to admit, R2 was good at his job.</p><p>“Good job R2” Obi-Wan said as the three Jedi approach Grievous’ ship.</p><p>“Grievous’ ship dead ahead” Anakin said.</p><p>“<strong>HAVE YOU NOTICED THE SHIELDS ARE STILL UP?!”</strong> Obi-Wan shouted with a snarky tone.</p><p>“I was just about to say the shields are still up” Mace Windu firmly says.</p><p>“Oops, hang on” Anakin says as he shoots at the shield generator to destroy the shields so they can get in.</p><p>“I have a bad feeling about this” Obi-Wan says as the doors begin to close on the ship. They all speed up so they can slip inside really quickly allowing the 501<sup>st</sup> and 212<sup>th</sup> to fight the remaining ships.</p><p> </p><p>They make it in and run over a few battle droids stationed there. They all exit their ships and slay the rest of the battle droids who ignore R2 as he quickly gets a map based on the Chancellors homing beacon. When the Jedi finish slaying the droids they go to R2 and plan their rescue of the Chancellor.</p><p>“The Chancellor’s signal is coming from right there from the observation deck at the top of that spire” Obi-Wan says pointing to it on the hologram map R2 had pulled up.</p><p>“I sense Count Dooku” Anakin said.</p><p>“I sense a trap” Mace Windu said while giving Anakin a glare.</p><p>“Next move?” Anakin replies.</p><p>“Spring the trap” Obi-Wan says with a smile. Mace said it once but he’ll say it again, he hated going on missions with Anakin and Obi-Wan. </p><p>“Stay with the ship, wait for orders” Anakin said as Obi-Wan tossed a comm link to the droid and said, “take this, wait for orders.”</p><p> </p><p>Grievous was made aware of Jedi presence on the ship. He walked into the control room with MagnaGuards close behind him. He coughed as he walked around before asking “what’s the situation captain?”</p><p>“Three Jedi have landed in the main hangar bay. We’re tracking them.”</p><p>“Just as Count Dooku predicted” Grievous said, his outward expression never changed much but, on the inside, the Kaleesh warlord was smiling as he coughed a few times, a stark reminder that he was more machine now than organic. He laughed at the thought of the Jedi on his ship, Jedi he would surely destroy.</p><p> </p><p>“Destroyers” Anakin said as he, Obi-Wan, and Mace stood outside the elevator, waiting for R2 to come through like he always does. They deflected the shots with their lightsabers as the elevator doors came open. They walked inside only to be greeted by battle droids with their weapons pointed at them.</p><p>“Drop your weapons. I said drop ‘em!” one battle droid said. The Jedi responded by using their weapons to destroy the droids. Always the easiest solution. As they traveled up the elevator the elevator suddenly stopped.</p><p>“Did you press the stop button?” Obi-Wan asked Anakin.</p><p>“No, did you?” Anakin replied.</p><p>“No, did you?” Obi-Wan asked Mace.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“There’s more than one way out of here” Anakin says as he makes a hole in the top of the elevator with his lightsaber and jumps out.</p><p>“We don’t want to get out, we want to get moving” Obi-Wan said before saying “R2?” into the comm link.</p><p> </p><p>Although R2 was a droid he hid from separatist droids. Though Obi-Wan wouldn’t shut up on the comm link. This was a moment when R2 wished he could speak galactic basic and tell the so-called “negotiator” to shut up. R2 hid as he noticed separatist droids inspecting the Jedi fighter ships in the hangar. Obi-Wan finally shut up for a moment, much to the astromech’s relief.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin made a hole into the elevator and gave Obi-Wan a fright as a giant piece of metal fell onto the floor where Anakin made the hole.</p><p>“Is it he always like this” Mace asks his fellow council member.</p><p>“Unfortunately, yes” Obi-Wan replies as Anakin climbs the elevator shaft. Obi-Wan keeps talking into the comm link as R2 gets to activating the elevator leaving Anakin clinging onto the floor in front of a door.</p><p>“R2 we need to be going up” Obi-Wan says as a couple battle droids find Anakin. They knew what they were doing when they said, “hands up Jedi”. If he put his hands up, he’d fall to his death. R2 brings the elevator back up while trying to avoid separatist droids, giving Anakin the opportunity he needed to get back into the elevator. R2 certainly wasn’t gentle with the elevator, Obi-Wan thought as the elevator stopped so suddenly.</p><p>“Hey you!” The separatist droid said, catching onto R2’s antics. “Stupid little astro droid” it said as R2 sprayed it with gasoline and proceeded to ignite it, destroying the droids who interrogated him.</p><p>Meanwhile, Anakin moved to jump back into the elevator with the two battle droids being destroyed as the elevator sped up the shaft. Anakin jumped back into the elevator as Obi-Wan and Mace drew their lightsabers. Both turned them off once they realized it was only Anakin.</p><p>“Oh it’s you” Obi-Wan said as Anakin regained his bearings. Obi-Wan got straight to the point about R2’s lack of replying “Well, R2 is-”</p><p>“No loose wire jokes” Anakin interrupted.</p><p>“Did I say anything?” Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>“He’s trying” Anakin said, defending his droid.</p><p>“I didn’t say anything” Obi-Wan insisted.</p><p>“If you two are done arguing can we get back to the mission?” Mace said with his typical frown with his arms crossed in an annoyed stance. Obi-Wan, Anakin and Mace exited the elevator into the room in which the Chancellor/Sith lord was being held in. He turned his chair around as if he knew the Jedi were there. He was handcuffed to the chair. The Jedi walked in, suspicious that no one was guarding the hostage. This made the whole situation odder. The Chancellor shot a look at Mace Windu before letting Anakin and Obi-Wan aware of Count Dooku’s presence. Palpatine’s goal was to have a better chance at Anakin by having Kenobi and Dooku dead but he also wanted Windu dead after what had happened before his “kidnapping”.</p><p>“This time we’ll do it together” Obi-Wan said to his former apprentice as he turned around to face the Jedi master turned Sith lord who had come accompanied by droids.</p><p>“I was just going to say that” Anakin said as he walked behind Obi-Wan to stand next to him. Palpatine said nothing, he was sure the Jedi knew of his own Sith lord identity and were going to arrest him as soon as he was freed.</p><p>“Your weapons please. We don’t want to make a mess in front of the Chancellor” Dooku said in a condescending tone.</p><p>“You won’t get away this time” Obi-Wan said as the three Jedi ignited their lightsabers. This whole battle was a ruse and everyone involved knew it but since the Chancellor wasn't going to escape, better to get rid of both Sith lords. Dooku ignited his saber and the duel begins. The numbers are uneven but Dooku is skilled enough to take on the three of them fairly efficiently but needs to get rid of one of them.</p><p>“I’ve been looking forward to this” Dooku says after the first few swings. Dooku had craved a more even rematch and although this wasn’t even it was more even than two Jedi and the entire Pyke syndicate against him.</p><p>As everyone swings at one another, Obi-Wan and Mace are force pushed. Mace manages to stay standing and hold himself steady, quickly springing back into action to fight off the droids while Obi-Wan falls down onto the ground. He recovers and prepares to help Anakin on the stairs where the duel has moved to. After Anakin swings again, Dooku force pushes Obi-Wan across the room and under a ledge, one which Dooku uses the force to make fall on top of him. Dooku also pushes Anakin down to the ground to buy himself more time before Mace Windu comes up and swings at Dooku. Dooku blocks this as Anakin gets back up. Windu kicks Dooku off the stairs and back to the main level as Palpatine pretends to be shocked and concerned for the Jedi. Anakin, Mace, and Dooku’s lightsabers cross for a moment as Dooku says “I sense great fear in you Skywalker. You have hate and anger but you don’t use them.” This was concerning for Mace since as Yoda said, fear, hate, and anger are the way to the dark side though for now, he played it off as Dooku taunting him. Anakin began to take on Dooku alone as he fiercely struck again, not wanting to be taunted by the Sith lord. Anakin promised time and time again that he wouldn’t turn to the dark side and he knew Mace didn’t trust him so now more than ever he needed to prove himself. Mace went in to help and Anakin used this help to find a flaw in Dooku’s technique. Anakin exploited this flaw to go in and cut off Dooku’s hands causing Dooku’s lightsaber to fly into Anakin’s hands as Dooku fell to his knees. Anakin had the sabers held in an X-shape around Dooku’s neck.</p><p>“Good Anakin good” Palpatine said with a sinister look. “Kill him” Palpatine said. “Kill him now” Palpatine said as he looked at his now former apprentice.</p><p>“I shouldn’t, it’s not the Jedi way.” Anakin said. Anakin looks to Mace Windu for approval. Mace reluctantly nods his head. Over the course of the war he’s realized that some people are too dangerous to be left alive, the Chancellor, Grievous and Count Dooku being some of those people. “Do it” the Chancellor said. Anakin decapitated Dooku on the Chancellor’s orders and Mace Windu’s nod of approval. As Dooku’s head rolled onto the floor Anakin says “I shouldn’t have done that. He was an unarmed prisoner. It’s not the Jedi way.”</p><p>“You did well Anakin” the Chancellor said as Anakin removed the handcuffs.</p><p>“Now we must leave” Palpatine said as he rubbed his wrists.</p><p>As he approached the Chancellor, Mace Windu mockingly said “I don’t think we were finished, <strong><em>my lord</em></strong>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Chancellor must face the music of his treachery against the Jedi while the 501st and Cody attempt a rescue of the Jedi generals</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm gonna finally try to get my upload schedule back to normal, hopefully, 1 chapter per week on Wednesdays</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mace Windu ignited his purple lightsaber as he approached Chancellor Palpatine, now revealed to be Darth Sidious.</p>
<p>“Oh really” Palpatine replied back, knowing the gig was up. As Mace prepared to swing Palpatine ignited his red saber and swung back. Anakin went to check on Obi-Wan. He pulled Obi-Wan out from under the piece of the ledge and goes to help Mace Windu fight off Palpatine. Palpatine had seen Anakin come over and begun to use force lighting, something which Mace Windu blocked with his lightsaber. Palpatine proceeded to say, “Look Anakin, I told you, the Jedi only wanted greater power!”</p>
<p>The power of the force lightning bouncing back from Mace's lightsaber turned Palpatine's face into a grisly sight, horribly disfigured as it became covered in gross wrinkles all over his forehead, cheeks, under his eyes and his neck. On his forehead, the wrinkles seemed to divide his forehead into two gross, bulgy parts with one line running perfectly down the centre. His eyes turned bright gold and his hair began to fall out. His skin became pale, as if he were a ghost. The cold feeling the Jedi felt became much worse. </p>
<p>Anakin shields his eyes from the bright lightning as he joins in the duel. Obi-Wan also begins to wake up from the brightness of the force lightning.</p>
<p>“I am going to end this once and for all!” Mace Windu says as Palpatine’s lightsaber is knocked out of his hands. Anakin was conflicted. He knew all the horrible stuff Palpatine did had come out, but he regarded Palpatine as a dear friend and mentor. </p>
<p>"No!" Palpatine said. Even his voice became more hoarse and cacophonous to the ears.</p>
<p>“He must stand trial!” Anakin protested.</p>
<p>“He has control of the senate and the courts, he’s too dangerous to be left alive!” Mace Windu replied.  </p>
<p>Anakin thought some more as Sidious went for his lightsaber, it had fallen next to where Obi-Wan lay semi-unconscious. Sidious decided to use the force to retrieve his lightsaber when out of nowhere Obi-Wan stood up and took the lightsaber before Palpatine could get it. Palpatine was astonished and angry. That damned Jedi master was supposed to be dead. He screamed and used more force lightning. Obi-Wan blocked it with Palpatine’s lightsaber while Anakin approached closer with his. The entire room lit up with blue lightning, enough to blind any normal person, showing just how powerful the Chancellor actually is. Palpatine began to look even more grisly than before, shedding the Chancellor Palpatine mask that allowed him to go around without suspicion for such a long time. Palpatine looked more like a badly mangled corpse than a living, breathing person. Anakin got closer, much to Palpatine’s shock. The lightning stopped and Palpatine looked at Anakin in shock. Anakin looked directly at Palpatine as he sent his lightsaber across Palpatine’s neck, decapitating him. As Palpatine’s head rolled onto the floor the three Jedi practically saw the life evaporate from the Chancellor/Sith lord. Darth Sidious was dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin, Mace, and Obi-Wan leave the room only to be greeted by R2 speeding away from separatist droids and a ray shield being activated over them.</p>
<p>“Ray shields” Anakin grumbled.</p>
<p>Mace Windu points at R2 being chased by separatist droids and says “I doubt R2 is getting us out of this either.”</p>
<p>Some more droids soon enter the hall, these droids were to bring in the prisoners Grievous was waiting so anxiously for. Anakin raises his arm to whisper into his comm link as if he is scratching his face, he says to Rex “we got captured.”</p>
<p>Based on Anakin’s tone, Rex replies in a quiet whisper, saying “we’re still trying to fight off the droid fighters and both the 501<sup>st</sup> and 212<sup>th</sup> have suffered heavy losses, we’re gonna need to retreat.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for the update Rex” Anakin says as he puts his arm back down to his side as the droid gets closer, as does the realization that the three Jedi would be captured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the droids take the Jedi and R2-D2 in to Grievous, the droid general took the time to acknowledge each Jedi general as they walked into the room, “The negotiator, General Kenobi, we meet once again” Grievous says as he coughs a few times. “Anakin Skywalker!” General Grievous said, he had heard about Anakin long before this moment though the infamous General Skywalker’s reputation precedes him. “I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little older” Grievous said, really thinking he did something. Anakin also heard about General Grievous, often from Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>“General Grievous, you’re shorter than I expected” Anakin said while looking directly at the droid general. Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin and said, “Anakin we have a job to do, try not to upset him.” The droid general coughed before saying “Jedi Scum” he coughed again before looking at Master Windu, he said “how could I forget General Windu” as Mace sports his typical scowl. A battle droid gives Grievous the Jedi’s lightsabers who snatches them up, angering the battle droid who snappily said, “you’re welcome”. Grievous didn’t feel like dealing with this droid at the moment, not when he had three Jedi generals and a republic astromech droid. “That wasn’t much of a rescue was it?” Grievous mocks seeing as Palpatine was nowhere to be found. Grievous gleefully holds up the three lightsabers before placing them in his Kaleesh cloak with several other lightsabers as he joyfully says “your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection!”</p>
<p>“Not this time” Obi-Wan replied, “and this time you won’t escape”, referring to the many times Grievous has escaped the clutches of justice, now they may know why with Palpatine having played both sides. R2 created a distraction by shocking some droids as he pretended to malfunction. In doing so he allowed Obi-Wan to use the force and cut off his handcuffs with his lightsaber as well as the other’s handcuffs so they could also get their lightsabers.</p>
<p>“Crush them! Make them suffer!” Grievous says to his MagnaGuards who twist their electrified weapons and begin to attack the Jedi. The weapons looked like a staff with purple electricity radiating from either end. They were essentially droids with lightsaber-like weapons and although they were smarter than the battle droids, they had no technique, Obi-Wan observed. Anakin and Mace also took on the MagnaGuards. It only took a few swings and a little walking around the room to find a vantage point, one which Obi-Wan would take advantage of and slice the MagnaGuard in half, this time at the neck. Though like Maul, slicing it in half did not kill it. How those things could attack decapitated he didn’t know and was something he could look into another time. He went back and had a few more swings as Anakin sliced one of them in half just outside the room. Obi-Wan took this note and sliced the one he was fighting in half too, as did Mace. Obi-Wan was fairly close to the windows of the ship and surrounded by battle droids, something in which Mace and Anakin go back into the room to help Obi-Wan and kill all the droids, leaving Grievous surrounded.</p>
<p>“I think you should be surrendering now Genera!” Obi-Wan says as he points his lightsaber at the droid general.</p>
<p>“Never!” Grievous says as he takes one of the now deceased MagnaGuard’s weapon and uses it to destroy the windows. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Mace grab onto anything so they don’t get sucked into the vacuum of space as Grievous prepares to escape. Unlike the Jedi, Grievous can survive for a small length of time in space. He uses a grappling hook to return to the ship after he is flung into space but to a different spot as the windows close up. This was an emergency safety measure in case the windows were broken in the heat of battle. After the windows are shut, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Mace run through the ship to track down Grievous. Grievous prepares to launch an escape pod as Obi-Wan finds him and engages him, in the process, using his lightsaber to destroy the keypad Grievous was using to prepare to launch the pod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, some of the fighting outside the ship has settled down as Rex, Fives, Jesse and Cody prepare a rescue for the Jedi generals. They fly over to Grievous’ ship and shoot their way in. This sounds more alarms in the ship than before but that doesn’t matter. They sneak into the ship as some remaining droids destroy their ships. The clones run through the halls of the ship trying to find the Jedi. They find Obi-Wan, Anakin and Mace engaged in a 3 on 1 battle with Grievous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You fools! I was trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku!” Grievous says as he sheds the cloak and reveals four arms, a lightsaber in each. As the Jedi swing their lightsabers at Grievous some clones try to shoot him. Anakin looks behind him to find Cody, Rex, Fives, Jesse, and a few other ambitious clones. The battle becomes increasingly one-sided as Obi-Wan cuts off one of Grievous’ limbs with his lightsaber, Mace does the same on the other side, giving Obi-Wan the opportunity to open up the chest plate. Grievous kicks Obi-Wan over and Obi-Wan drops his lightsaber on the way to the ground. Anakin puts his lightsaber in the way of Grievous’ to protect his former master. Grievous seems to have no care about destroying the ship as his lightsaber spinning destroys more and more of the ship. Obi-Wan tries to get up but is continuously kicked back down as Mace and Anakin duel Grievous. Obi-Wan rolls back in front of the clones. Obi-Wan quietly says to Rex “Can I borrow a blaster?” Rex has two blasters so surely he could spare one. As Obi-Wan finally gets up Rex sneakily slides the blaster behind Obi-Wan’s back so he can take it without Grievous seeing. Grievous’ chest plate is still open, exposing what little was left of Grievous’ organic organs. The entirety of the war everyone thought General Grievous was some super droid but now everything made sense about why Grievous was a lot more independent than the other droids. He was not truly a droid. Obi-Wan shuddered at the thought of what might have happened to Grievous for him to be this way now, though he had no time for such thoughts. Anakin looked back at Obi-Wan and communicated to Mace to move out of the way to ensure they wouldn’t be shot by the blaster bolts. Obi-Wan fired a few direct shots to Grievous’ exposed chest as Anakin and Mace manage to knock the lightsabers out of his arms so he couldn’t block. This was not the Jedi way but Grievous would not surrender and they knew it. Grievous’ body began to ignite with each blaster bolt until he was fully on fire. Grievous fell to the ground in flames as Obi-Wan threw the blaster back to Rex as he said “so uncivilized” as he rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“I hate to interject but this uncivilized weapon just saved your skins” Fives said, putting air quotes around the word uncivilized.</p>
<p>“I’d say we came to rescue you general Kenobi but you, General Skywalker and General Windu seemed to handle that battle pretty well,” Cody says.</p>
<p>“If you weren’t there, we might not have made it out of the battle” Obi-Wan says, expressing his gratitude for the 212<sup>th</sup> and the 501<sup>st</sup>.</p>
<p>“I hate to break it to you but our ships were destroyed” Jesse finally says as Anakin begins to lead the group to the hangar.</p>
<p>“About time you told us that” Anakin half teases as they formulate a new plan.</p>
<p>“Maybe we could fly what’s left of this thing. All the escape pods are either launched or destroyed” Fives suggests.</p>
<p>“The ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant at this point” Anakin comments.</p>
<p>“True but we’ll need to get to the bridge fast” Rex says as he hears the ship beginning to break apart. Cody alerts the admiral as they run to the bridge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group quickly runs to the bridge where Anakin takes his position as the pilot, of course.</p>
<p>“Strap in everyone” Anakin says as everyone obliges as R2 helps him pilot the ship. A loud crashing sound is heard aboard the ship.</p>
<p>“I think we lost something” Mace scowls. The ship had just broken in half.</p>
<p>“Not to worry, we’re still flying half a ship” Obi-Wan says, trying to make lighten the mood. A few clones stifle chuckles as Mace Windu scowls and rolls his eyes upon hearing that statement. Never again would he voluntarily go on a mission with Anakin and Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>“Now we’re picking up speed” Anakin says as they enter the Coruscant atmosphere. The other half of the ship completely burns up as Anakin announces “we’re in the atmosphere.”</p>
<p>“Grab this, keep us level” Anakin says to Obi-Wan who got the role of co-pilot despite how many times he has vocally and mentally said how much he hates flying, especially with Anakin. They breach the clouds and are descending upon the city, somehow not burnt up, a miracle at this rate.</p>
<p>“Easy R2!” Anakin says as R2 begins to try stuff not well suited for the current situation. Some clones from the Coruscant Guard who survived the attack on the temple and had their chips removed thanks to Fives and Rex begin to hose them down as they do their best to assist the landing. They admiral relayed Cody’s message to them earlier so they knew to expect this. The flames do not want to go out but the clones manage to put out most of them before the ship gets too close to the runway for them to do anymore.</p>
<p>“landing strip straight ahead!” Obi-Wan points out.  </p>
<p>“We’re coming in too hot” Anakin points out. They eventually land the ship, but it is a very rough landing. As the hit the runway everyone lurches forward, but the seatbelts keep them inside the ship. The runway is also damaged as the ship was too fast landing. They continued to speed down the runway, destroying a few towers in the process before the ship screeches to a halt. Everyone is relieved when that happens as Obi-Wan tries to boost the mood of the passengers saying, “another happy landing” as he strokes his hair. Everyone gets off the transport they got on after getting off the mangled ship except Mace and Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you coming masters?” Anakin asks with Rex, Fives, Jesse, and Cody standing behind him.</p>
<p>“No, I’m not brave enough for the bars” Obi-Wan says with a chuckle as if he hasn’t had a drink at the bar before.</p>
<p>“You sure?” Anakin pesters again much to Mace’s disapproval.  </p>
<p>“Yes, besides, Master Windu and I have council business to take care of” Obi-Wan insisted.</p>
<p>“Alright but you’re gonna miss out” Anakin says.</p>
<p>“Tell me all about it when you get back” Obi-Wan says as the transport doors close.  </p>
<p>“Kix is gonna meet us there” Jesse says.</p>
<p>“General, you ready to see what 79’s is all about?” Rex asks.</p>
<p>“Sure thing Rex!” Anakin says.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is sure to have satisfied a few people :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Upon arriving back to Coruscant, some good things are in order</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin, Rex, Fives, Cody, and Jesse arrived at 79’s and met up with some other clones to celebrate the huge victory, one that has pretty much ended the war. 79’s is a clone bar, but some non-clones have been known to go there.</p>
<p>“So, this is where you guys go while on off duty” Anakin says, looking around at all the clones inside the bar. The group find Kix waiting for them.</p>
<p>“I was wondering when you were gonna get here” Kix teased Jesse.</p>
<p>“We convinced the general to come with” Jesse says, gesturing to Anakin.</p>
<p>“No way!” Kix replied, shocked.</p>
<p>“First ones on me” Anakin said as he ordered some drinks for himself and the clones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Obi-Wan, Mace, Plo Koon, Oppo Rancisis and Yoda talk at the temple about how to rebuild the order and the council.<br/>“Need more council members, we do” Yoda said.</p>
<p>“But who exactly do we have? We need members who actually follow the code” Mace Windu replied with a frown.</p>
<p>“You asked Qui-Gon to join the council and he was known to not always follow the code” Obi-Wan replied.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you were gonna suggest Anakin” Mace replied.</p>
<p>“Why not?” Plo Koon asked.</p>
<p>“Anakin has surely earned the rank of master after this whole situation” Obi-Wan says.</p>
<p>“I was also gonna suggest Master Vos” Plo Koon said. Mace Windu rolled his eyes at both suggestions.</p>
<p>“Seven spots to fill, we have” Yoda said with a slight shake in his voice, the thought of having lost 7 council members along with so many other masters and knights deeply hurt. Not in the form of attachment but in how big this attack was and how it will forever change the Jedi order.  </p>
<p>“Might I suggest Master Che?” Mace Windu asks before elaborating “She follows the Jedi code and she has definitely proven herself worthy of a spot on the council.”</p>
<p>“Consider all suggestions I will” Yoda said.</p>
<p>“Even if Anakin won’t be on the council, don’t you agree that he deserves the rank of master for finding the Sith lord” Obi-Wan argued.</p>
<p>“He may have earned the rank of master but I do not think he is ready to serve on the council” Mace Windu explained.</p>
<p>“Fair enough though I won’t rescind my suggestion” Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p>“Maybe Master Tiplee?” Plo Koon asked.</p>
<p>This back and forth of suggestions went on for a while with no real agreement. Obi-Wan was an avid Anakin supporter and Plo was on his side but Mace was hesitant, and Yoda had no opinion on the matter. Although there was no unanimous agreement it got the much-needed conversation going and left a lot to think about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>News of the Chancellor’s death spread rapidly in the Galactic Senate and the election for a new one was quickly underway with one of Padmé’s political allies being one of the contenders for the Chancellor position. This was in conjunction with another bill she had been working on about what will come of the clones after the war. The war was pretty much over save from finding the last of the separatist leaders which the Jedi were working on. She was interrupted when Anakin came over after his night at 79’s with the 501<sup>st</sup>.</p>
<p>“There you are! I was wondering when you were gonna get here” Padmé said as he walked in.</p>
<p>“It took a full hour to convince Fives to let me leave” Anakin said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“I assume Jedi have livers of steel. You don’t seem too drunk” Padmé teased.</p>
<p>“I only had a couple drinks anyways. Now the 501st on the other hand, they better hope they don’t have a mission in the morning” Anakin said, saying all he needed about how the night at 79’s was going.</p>
<p>“Everyone needs to unwind after a grueling mission like that in their defense. They’ve been dealt a pretty rough hand as of late” Padmé said. After some silence Padmé spoke again “So I was drafting a bill about what should become of the clones after the war is over and I wanted your input.”</p>
<p>“My input, on politics?” Anakin questioned.  </p>
<p>“Yes, believe it or not” Padmé said.</p>
<p>“Well I mean, they would want citizenship, probably some housing that isn’t barracks, maybe a pension” Anakin said while scratching his head.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you what, I can stop working on the bill for tonight and you can ask your 501<sup>st</sup> friends in the morning for some more suggestions. Besides, I got a senate meeting where we elect the next chancellor” Padmé said.</p>
<p>“As long as I can spend the night with you” Anakin said.</p>
<p>“You got yourself a deal” Padmé said as Anakin scooped her up into his arms and kissed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin and Padme woke up quite early the next morning to Anakin’s comm link beeping.</p>
<p>“Hello?” Anakin groggily said.</p>
<p>“Anakin where have you been?! I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for the past half hour!” Obi-Wan said frustratedly.</p>
<p>“Sorry, guess I had too much to drink last night” Anakin joked. Obi-Wan didn’t like Anakin’s humour too much. “Just get back to the temple, it’s important.”</p>
<p>Padmé woke up beside Anakin as he got up to put his Jedi robes on.</p>
<p>“Duty calls?” Padmé asked.</p>
<p>“Yea, sorry. I love you so much though” Anakin replied as he left a kiss on her forehead. “I love you too Ani” Padmé said before Anakin left the apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin arrived at the temple where Obi-Wan was waiting for him. “If not for what’s going on, I would be the first to discipline you” Obi-Wan scolds as they walk through the halls. Anakin has never been more glad not to be hungover.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Anakin asked.</p>
<p>“You’re needed by the council. Now I’m glad I started calling you earlier than I needed to” Obi-Wan simply said as the arrived and Obi-Wan motioned him inside as he soon followed suit. Anakin hadn’t seen this room since he was knighted so he knew something important was about to happen. He soon realized he was back into the Hall of Knighthood. Yoda had been waiting him in the center of the room with the other council members stood around the room with their lightsabers ignited. The room looked empty with so many council members having been killed. Obi-Wan soon joins his fellow members, keeping his eyes on Anakin but rather than a scolding look, it was a look of pride for the boy he had basically raised. The room was dimmed making the lightsabers the only light source as Anakin knelt down in front of Yoda and the grandmaster began to speak.</p>
<p>“We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed. Anakin Skywalker, tremendous service to the Jedi order and the republic you have done. Through these events, tremendous wisdom you have gained. By the right of the council, by the will of the force, I dub thee a Jedi master of the Republic.” Anakin stood up with pride at his newfound rank and says “I am incredibly humbled and accept this rank” before leaving the room in silence, signaling the end of the ritual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Anakin exits the room, he is walking down the hallway when Yoda attempts to catch up with him. Anakin hears the walking stick going on and off the ground and turns around. “Master Skywalker, a moment?”</p>
<p>“Of course Master Yoda, what is it?” Anakin replied.</p>
<p>“Need you in the council chambers, I do” Yoda said.</p>
<p>“Oh?” Anakin says as he walks alongside the grandmaster. They walk through the halls into the council chambers where Anakin sees Ahsoka stood in the center. Ahsoka’s face lights up when she sees Anakin. When Yoda walks into the sunlit room, Ahsoka turns around, showing her padawan beads back onto her montrals. Anakin smiled as Yoda said “return to the order, Padawan Tano has. Reaccept her as your padawan do you?”</p>
<p>“Of course! Snips come here” Anakin said as Ahsoka returned to his side, where she belonged.</p>
<p>“Eager to accept her back into the order we are” Yoda said with a smile to the reunited master-padawan duo. As they walk out of the room and aren’t in direct view of anyone Anakin brings Ahsoka into a hug. Ahsoka was like a little sister to him but he didn’t want the order to think he was forming attachments.</p>
<p>“Glad to have you back snips” Anakin said as he pulled away. Ahsoka was surprised by the sudden affection, it was unlike the Jedi way, but Anakin was unlike the other Jedi and that’s what made him special.</p>
<p>“Glad to be back too master” she replied.</p>
<p>“That’s master Skywalker now. They gave me the rank of master” Anakin said with a lot of pride.</p>
<p>“I would’ve called you master anyways” Ahsoka said.</p>
<p>“Well yea, you’re my padawan” Anakin replied with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Where are we going anyways?” Ahsoka asked as they walked down the hallways. </p>
<p>“To the 501<sup>st</sup> obviously” Anakin replied.</p>
<p>“Aren’t we going to tell Rex to prepare them? Or tell Master Obi-Wan” Ahsoka asked.  </p>
<p>“Nope! Obi-Wan probably already knows since he’s on the council and the 501<sup>st</sup> loves surprises. A little rusty on your troops aren’t ya Snips?” Anakin teased.</p>
<p>Anakin and Ahsoka approach the makeshift barracks in the temple. They had been using those to house the clones since the mess with Fives started since Palpatine was hunting down anyone connected to him who might know the information Fives did. That man always seemed to know what was going on but didn’t take into account a lone ARC trooper and a medical droid who now has no memory of it all. Though after a new Chancellor is elected they will see if it is safe for them to go back to their normal barracks although some clones had been enjoying life in the Jedi temple and under Jedi protection. Anakin burst into the barracks unannounced causing the 501<sup>st</sup> to stir.  </p>
<p>“What’s up general?” Rex asked from his bunk. Rex likes the top bunk but Fives insisted on taking the top bunk above his captain. Rex had been a captain for so long that many would’ve dreamed of life as a commander but not Rex. He had been quite content in his current rank now although at first he couldn’t wait to be promoted. However, as the war waged on, Rex liked being a captain as opposed to a commander.</p>
<p>“I got a nice surprise for you boys” Anakin said, dragging this out.</p>
<p>“Are we finally going back to our barracks?” Appo asked.</p>
<p>“Not yet” Anakin said.</p>
<p>“So what is it?” Fives asked.</p>
<p>“Out with it” Jesse said impatiently.</p>
<p>Ahsoka turns the corner as Anakin says “your commander is back” as he presents her to them.</p>
<p>“About time!” Rex said. Ahsoka being the commander was why he was content with being a captain mostly because she was good at her job and they worked well together. She may have been a child with no experience when they met but she turned out to be a good asset. The rest of the 501<sup>st</sup> cheered as their beloved commander finally returned to them and accepted her with open arms. Loyalty is everything to the clones. They all crowded around her, slightly overwhelming her but in a good way. They may have been battle-hardened clones but they were also one of the most affectionate legions. They brought her into a welcoming group hug. Once they finally pulled away Rex said “we need to celebrate.” Fives and Jesse appeared to be coming up with an idea before Anakin immediately shot it down before they even voiced it.</p>
<p>“Fives, Jesse, Ahsoka is not old enough to go to 79’s.”</p>
<p>“Damn it!” Jesse said.</p>
<p>“Besides, we went there last night” Kix said.</p>
<p>“You’re no fun” Jesse says as he crosses his arms and makes a pouty face towards his friend.</p>
<p>“the medic is right Jesse” Rex says.</p>
<p>“Let’s just have a little hoorah in here” Kix said.</p>
<p>“I hope the Jedi temple doesn’t have quiet hours” Fives said.</p>
<p>“We don’t have quiet hours but you’re supposed to keep it down” Anakin said.</p>
<p>“I wish we could party in our barracks, at least we could make as much noise as we want until 2300” Jesse said.  </p>
<p>“I’m sure you’ll think of something” Anakin said as Obi-Wan came into the room.</p>
<p>“You can continue your reunion later, but Senator Amidala has requested you two” Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p>“We’ll think of something sir” Rex said.</p>
<p>“I hope so” Ahsoka said as they left the room to speak with Padmé.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Senator Amidala” Anakin said, trying to maintain the formalities despite her being his wife.</p>
<p>“General Skywalker” Padmé said, doing the same while Ahsoka looks at both of them. She figured out long ago that they were married.</p>
<p>“I’ve already informed the Jedi council, but I wanted to inform you that a new Chancellor has been picked.”</p>
<p>“Who is it?” Ahsoka asked.</p>
<p>“Bail Organa of Alderaan” Padmé said.</p>
<p>“That’s amazing, he’s a well-respected senator. Hopefully, he can swiftly bring an end to the clone wars” Anakin said.</p>
<p>“Does this mean the clones can move back into their barracks?” Ahsoka asked.</p>
<p>“The 501<sup>st</sup> has been complaining for a while and if Fives doesn’t shut up soon I’ll wish he was killed that night” Anakin clarified.</p>
<p>“Bail has agreed to give Fives a full pardon so yes.” Padmé asked. That was the reason she wanted to talk to Anakin and Ahsoka directly given how close they are to him.</p>
<p>Ahsoka excitedly left to tell the 501<sup>st</sup> the news as Anakin heard his troopers cheering from the other room.</p>
<p>“The 501<sup>st</sup> certainly are excited” Padmé said.</p>
<p>“For sure, Ahsoka returned to the order so they want to throw her a welcome back party” Anakin said.</p>
<p>“Why can’t they in the temple?” Padmé asked.</p>
<p>“The temple is supposed to be as quiet as possible” Anakin explained.</p>
<p>“Based on what I just heard they aren’t liking that too much” Padmé said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Nope, at least in the barracks they say they can be as loud as they want until 11pm” Anakin said.</p>
<p>“I should probably head out, it was nice seeing you General Skywalker” Padmé said before leaning in to whisper, “you can come to my place after the party if you want, I haven’t changed the passcode.”</p>
<p>Anakin smiles at his wife as she leaves the temple. Anakin walks back into the room with Ahsoka and the 501<sup>st</sup> as Jesse eagerly asks, “so we can party in the barracks?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Jesse” Anakin says with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Let’s get snacks boys!” Jesse says as he takes a crowd with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Anakin and Ahsoka arrive in the barracks later that night the 501<sup>st</sup> had the snacks laid out on makeshift tables made out of GAR grade mattresses, Rex had turned his blanket into a sign saying “welcome back Ahsoka!”</p>
<p>“It may not be much, but we wanted to throw a little celebration to welcome you back” Rex said as Ahsoka looked around the place.</p>
<p>“What are we waiting for? Let’s get this party started!” Fives said as he turned on the music from a stereo that he found in Commander Fox’s barracks long ago. Fox didn’t seem like the type to use it anyways so he probably didn’t miss it.  </p>
<p>“Glad to have you back commander” Rex says as the barrack doors close.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what is in this but it’s really strong” Kix says as he inspects the plastic cup with whatever Fives and Jesse concocted. Jesse shoots Fives a look before whispering, “why did you want to do this again?”</p>
<p>“Relax, they’ll be fine. Ahsoka isn’t old enough to go to 79’s so we’ll bring 79’s to her” Fives said.</p>
<p>“Right” Jesse unenthusiastically says.</p>
<p>As the party goes on, everyone begins to feel the effects of Fives and Jesse’s concoction. Ahsoka and Anakin have become dance machines so to speak, something Fives and Jesse are enjoying very much as they go to join them in the middle of the room.</p>
<p>“Hate to burst your bubble but it’s almost 2300 and if we are this loud the admiral will surely have something to say about this” Kix says.</p>
<p>“C’mon! Live a little!” Jesse says while putting an arm around his friend.</p>
<p>“It is 2250 Jesse” Kix replies.</p>
<p>“We should probably head out anyways” Anakin said as Ahsoka stood next to him at the barrack doors.</p>
<p>“I agree, we’ve had our fun welcoming our commander back” Rex said.</p>
<p>“Fives, what did you put in this?” Kix asked, standing with his arms crossed and giving the ARC trooper a dirty look.</p>
<p>“Well, I uh-” Fives said before Kix interrupted him “you spiked this with alcohol, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“uh, well-“ Fives says, trying not to tell Kix the truth but also being horrible at lying.</p>
<p>“That’s it, no snack duty for you for a month” Kix said.</p>
<p>“C’mon!” Fives groaned before heading to his bunk.</p>
<p>“Need help general?” Rex said as Anakin stumbled.</p>
<p>“I should be fine but you can help bring Ahsoka back to the temple. Besides I got some business to attend to” Anakin nonchalantly said while Ahsoka whispered to Rex “he means he’s going to Padmé’s” to which Rex chuckles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the Jedi temple, the hunt for the remaining separatist leaders was underway, Plo Koon, Wolffe and the 104<sup>th</sup> were sent after Nute Gunray. They were not subject to the order because they were not on Coruscant or with Plo Koon at the time but Palpatine had planned for them to receive it if they came back there or if Plo went to them. Bail was also making arrangements for any surviving clone to have their inhibitor chip removed as his first act as Chancellor while the Jedi work to bring a swift end to the war. Other than Gunray and the trade federation, there was not much luck until Obi-Wan made a startling discovery. Obi-Wan turned on his comm link to get a hold to Anakin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin had been sleeping at Padmé’s when his comm went off.</p>
<p>“Hello” Anakin replied groggily.</p>
<p>“Anakin! You need to get to the temple right now!” Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p>“Should I notify the 501<sup>st?</sup>” Anakin said, sounding more awake thanks to Obi-Wan’s alarming tone.</p>
<p>“Tell Rex to be prepared for a mission” Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p>“Ok I’ll be there in 5.”</p>
<p>“It takes at least 10 minutes from Padmé’s to the Jedi temple” Obi-Wan whispered. Obi-Wan had been alone in the room he was stood in.</p>
<p>“How did you know?” Anakin said, shocked.</p>
<p>“I just do. Now get to the temple” Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin got up and put on his Jedi robes while Padmé fixes up his hair. Anakin has a bad case of bed head this morning. Once Anakin looks presentable Padmé gives him one last tender kiss before Anakin rushes out to hear what Obi-Wan has to say.  </p>
<p>“You, Ahsoka, and the 501<sup>st</sup> will go to Anaxes. Master Windu and Commander Cody will meet you there. Separatist droids were spotted, and where there are droids, there’s a separatist leader.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The 501st teams up with some new allies to try and figure out why the enemy seems to know their attacks and find something unexpected</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin and Ahsoka burst into the 501<sup>st </sup>barracks.</p><p>“I hope none of you are hungover because we’re heading out!” Anakin loudly says as he walks through the door to wake any sleeping clones.</p><p>“I’m not but how’s the padawan?” Fives teases.</p><p>“I’m fine thank you very much” Ahsoka teases back.</p><p>“Where we heading?” Rex asks as he packs some stuff.</p><p>“Anaxes. Master Windu and Commander Cody are meeting us there. Apparently, some droids were found there and Obi-Wan says where there’s droids, there’s a separatist commander or admiral or something, I only paid attention enough to know we were going to Anaxes and that we’re gonna be in battle.” Anakin said. Ahsoka rolled her eyes to the last part and teased “superb role model we got here.”</p><p>“Hey! I’m a great role model” Anakin says as a few clones chuckle at their commander’s remark.</p><p> </p><p>Upon arriving Anakin and the 501<sup>st</sup> immediately went into battle, one in which they were forced to retreat. Rex noticed something odd about this battle and spoke to Commander Cody about it.</p><p>“It’s almost like they know our next moves” Rex says to Cody.</p><p>“They definitely seem to be predicting our next moves” Cody replies as they walk into the room where Anakin and Mace are.</p><p>“Rex has a theory” Cody says.</p><p>“Let’s hear it” Anakin says.</p><p>“It seems like the more we use a certain tactic, the less effective it is. It’s almost like the droids know our strategy” Rex says, explaining his theory.</p><p>“I propose we take a small squad behind enemy lines to figure out what’s going on. I know a group who would be really helpful. Clone force 99 always has a solution no matter what and one of their men is good with all technology” Cody says.</p><p>“Were they affected by the inhibitor chips?” Mace Windu asks.</p><p>“They don’t have a Jedi general and they’re never on Coruscant, so I assume not” Cody replied.</p><p>“Besides, pretty much every clone has their chip removed by now. If you want we can send Ahsoka with us so she can figure it out” Rex added.</p><p>“I don’t want her on this mission, she will stay with me until after this infiltration” Ahsoka groaned at this. She loved being on the frontlines with her men. Anakin continued after his padawan finished groaning “but she can go meet them. Anything else to say Rex?” He sensed something was on his captain’s mind.</p><p>“No general” Rex said as he and Cody left.</p><p> </p><p>Rex goes into a separate, darkened room while Cody finishes getting everything ready for the mission. He pulls out a photo he always keeps close to him. It depicts himself, Cody, Fives and Echo in front of a ship. Rex sighs as he thinks back to a time where the four of them were together. This photo was taken shortly before the mission to the Citadel where Echo met his fate yet something about these battle tactics reminded him of Echo. Rex and Echo drew up battle plans before Echo’s demise at the Citadel and some of them were still used at this point in the war. It’s almost as if Echo himself is teaching the droids how to combat his and Rex’s strategies. Rex shook the thought from his head, no way Echo was still alive. Fives was inconsolable for weeks following his squad mate’s death, as if he had seen the body himself. Rex fixed his gaze on the photo as Cody and Fives made their way into the room.</p><p>“You ready to go?” Cody asked.</p><p>Rex’s gaze remained fixated on the photo as he said “so many troopers gone and for what? Echo, Tup, Hevy, Hardcase, Waxer. Kriff, we almost lost Fives.”</p><p>Fives was uncharacteristically quiet as Cody replied “regular folk don’t understand. Sometimes in war, it’s hard to be the one who survives.”</p><p>Rex put the photo away as he turned around to face Cody and Fives. “Call me crazy but all of this has Echo’s fingerprints all over it. It’s like the separatists know all of the battle strategies Echo and I drew up, it makes me wonder if Echo is actually alive” Rex said. Fives replied, “I don’t know, maybe it’s just a bit of false hope.”</p><p>“Did you see his body though?” Rex asked. It was a question he avoided asking before given how Echo’s death affected the ARC trooper. Fives gave the question some thought, thinking back on what he saw that day at the citadel before replying “no, I only saw his helmet roll around but there's no way he survived that explosion” before looking down.</p><p>“We should probably head out” Cody said as his comm link blinked.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, Cody, Jesse, Kix went outside to meet this clone force 99 Cody had mentioned.</p><p>“So, what’s with these guys, I’ve heard mixed things about these guys yet they have a 100% success rate” Kix remarked.</p><p>“it’s not that they win, it’s how they win” Cody said as they walked towards a ship that had flown in too quickly but made a landing, nonetheless.</p><p>“Clone force 99, they like to call themselves the Bad Batch” Cody said once they are standing in front of the ship.</p><p>“Heh, 99, nice touch” Rex remarked, remembering the clone maintenance man often going by the name 99. Rex continued “Why hadn’t I heard of them before?” Rex asked.</p><p>“They’re an experimental unit” Cody said.</p><p>Cody continued. “They are defective clones with desirable mutations.” A ship door opens up and four clones exit the ship, it is obvious that these clones are not like the rest.</p><p>“The Calvary has arrived!” the largest one said as he removed his helmet. He was bald like many other clones but was missing an eye. Jesse and Kix look at one another as three others exit the ship that had made a tumultuous but successful landing.</p><p>“these guys are clones? They don’t look like clones to me” Kix whispered to Jesse.</p><p>“Sergeant, good to see you again” Cody says as he shakes hands with their leader. He had one side of his face tattooed with what appears to be a skull, the unofficial symbol of the bad batch. He also had longer hair than most clones which he kept in place with a red headband.</p><p>“You too sir” the clone says to Cody before Cody introduces them.</p><p>“This is Hunter” Cody said as Hunter says to Anakin “sorry we’re late” before turning to Cody “we were combatting an insurrection on Yalbec prime when your comm came in, had a few unforeseen, complications” Hunter says as the larger clone behind him laughs before saying “ever fought a male Yalbec before?” as he points to Jesse and Fives.</p><p>“Uh no” Jesse replies as Fives says “can’t say any of us have.”</p><p>“Heh you’re lucky! The only way to kill em is with one of these!” he says as he takes a weapon out of his armour.</p><p>“That’s right, Wrecker here cut off the queen’s stinger while she was still alive” Hunter says before looking at Wrecker and saying “that’s why all those Yalbec males tried to eat us.”</p><p>A skinnier clone with what appears to be glasses built into his armour steps in front of Wrecker and says “technically they were trying to mate with us and for your information, the stinger of a Yalbec queen is a delicacy on some planets.” He seemed to like spreading useless information.</p><p>“They call him Tech” Cody says.<br/>
“Yea, he can fill your head with useless info for hours” Hunter says while punching Tech in the arm. “Crosshair on the other hand” Hunter says while pointing to the last trooper. He had greying hair with crosshair tattoo around his eye with the center being his eye. “He’s not much of a conversationalist, but when you have to hit a precise target from 10 clicks, he’s your man.” Hunter turns to Ahsoka and Anakin and says, “what kind of suicide mission are we going on today?” Anakin’s reputation as a daredevil precedes him.</p><p>“Nice to meet you all” Ahsoka says as Anakin speaks next “I won’t be going on this mission, General Windu asked me and Commander Tano to stay with him but Cody will be leading the mission. We just wanted to come out and meet you guys, your reputation precedes you and based on what Cody says, I trust you’ll do a good job. You’re already running late, is it okay for Cody to brief you on the way?”</p><p>“Sure thing general” Hunter said as they got into a ship and headed out.</p><p> </p><p>As Ahsoka and Anakin walk back to Master Windu Anakin says into his comm link, “they didn’t try to kill myself or Ahsoka, so all clear on the chip pass.”</p><p>“We should bring them to Coruscant after the mission so Master Che can check to see if their chips are still there” Mace replied.</p><p> </p><p>Cody prepares to brief the squad as Crosshair is giving Jesse and Fives a look.</p><p>“What are you looking at?” Jesse asks.</p><p>“We don’t usually work with regs” Crosshair replies.</p><p>“Regs?” Fives asks.</p><p>“He’s talking about regular clones. Don’t take it personal” Hunter replies.</p><p>“We’re all on the same team here. So cut the attitude and listen up” Cody says, hoping to dispel any arguing. Everyone on board knows Cody means business.</p><p>“Our target is this cyber centre, it’s the brain of this entire separatist campaign on Anaxes" Cody says.</p><p>“I can demolish that with one hand!” Wrecker jokes.</p><p>“This isn’t a demo Wrecker. It’s a retrieval operation” Cody replies as their ship begins to get shot at.</p><p>“We’re going down!” Wrecker says while laughing as the ship plunges to the ground. “We always get shot down when working with regs!” Wrecker says as he climbs out of the crashed ship. Everyone except Cody got out of the ship no problem. Rex notices Cody buried underneath the ship’s remains as Kix, Jesse and Fives go over to try and retrieve Cody. Wrecker pushes through saying “out of my way!”</p><p>“What is he doing?!” Kix asks. Crosshair replies “he’s going to get the gunship out of there, not Cody.”</p><p>Wrecker moves the ship out of the way fairly easily and picks up Cody. “Boom!” he says as the ship explodes. Kix scans Cody after Wrecker puts him down. “He has internal damage; he’ll need help fast.”</p><p>“We all need help” Crosshair says as he looks over to see a bunch of droids headed their way. “That blast gave away our position” Crosshair sneered.</p><p>“I thought getting shot down did” Hunter retorts.</p><p>“Find cover! We’ll hold this position and let them come to us” Rex says.<br/>
“I don’t think so captain, that’s not our style. We’re going to them. Bad batch, plan 82, shockwave” Hunter says.<br/>
Wrecker picks up a piece of the ship while the rest of the bad batch prep their weapons. They run to the droids who begin to shoot as Wrecker uses the ship piece as a shield and the others shoot in between the spaces.</p><p>“45, mark 151” Tech says as Hunter throws the appropriate weapon and Crosshair shoots it, causing the droids to be electrified and fall to the ground.</p><p>“75, mark 357” Tech says. Hunter and Crosshair do the same. Poor droid who caught the weapon this time because he was sent backwards as the rest around him fell to the ground.</p><p>“Spider droids, fan out” Hunter says as the bad batch changes things up with the rest going in as Wrecker uses the ship piece to cause an explosion. The bad batch seemed to have dealt with the clankers for now.</p><p>“That was some show you put on” Rex says.</p><p>“Just doing our job” Hunter replies.</p><p>Wrecker takes the severed head of a battle droid and waves it in front of Crosshair. “Look Crosshair, I think this one likes you” Wrecker teased. Crosshair groaned and roll his eyes before saying “grow up Wrecker.”</p><p>“We should move out before reinforcements arrive; our position is compromised” Rex said.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, a few droids inspect the site of the Bad Batch’s show of power. “This is irregular” the droid says to Admiral Trench.</p><p>“Were there Jedi?” Trench asks.</p><p>“No sir, just clones but these are tactics we’ve never seen before” the droid replies.</p><p>“They’re on foot in the middle of nowhere, sweep the area and find these clones” Trench said with great intrigue as he stroked his non-cybernetic chelicera.</p><p>“Notify me if the incursion escalates” Trench said before his hologram disappears.</p><p> </p><p>The clones have set up a campfire as Jesse and Kix talk.</p><p>“I get what makes this batch unique but what’s so special about Hunter?” Jesse says.</p><p>“He puts up with the other three” Kix jokes.</p><p>Tech joins in, probably the most tolerable of the other three so far and says “he was designed with enhanced senses. In a place like the cyber centre, Hunter can feel the electromagnetic frequencies from anywhere on the planet.”</p><p>“And here I thought we were smart just using a holomap” Jesse says while nudging Kix in the elbow.</p><p>“Maps can be wrong but Hunter is almost never wrong” Tech says.</p><p>Cody appears to be in a lot of pain as Rex tries to help “hang in there Cody” he says as he talks to the rest.</p><p>“We need to move out” Rex said.</p><p>“Cody is in no position to move out” Crosshair said condescendingly.</p><p>“I’ve already called an evac, Kix will stay with him. Anyways, I’m in charge now and I got a plan to get into that cyber centre” Rex said.</p><p>“if your plans are so good, why did Cody call us?” Crosshair says.</p><p>“You can’t talk to captain Rex like that!” Fives said, defending his captain and friend.</p><p>“Says who?!” Wrecker said as he picked up Fives by the neck.</p><p>“Put him down!” Jesse says.</p><p>“Hey! Watch it!” Crosshair says as he pushes Jesse in response to Jesse as he tried to get between them.</p><p>“Wrecker, drop him now!” Hunter says, trying to break up the fight. Wrecker drops him.</p><p>“Ow.” Fives says as he gets himself up.</p><p>“We’re all fighting for the same thing” Hunter says as Crosshair lets go of Jesse.</p><p> </p><p>They move out and take an outpost by the favourite method of the Bad Batch, fight them head-on. They quickly kill the droids and make their way in.</p><p>“You’re not authorized” a battle droid says as he turns around and gets finished off by the clones.</p><p>“is it over already!” Wrecker groaned as he came up to find all the droids dead.</p><p>“Not bad for a reg” Hunter says as Rex observes the cyber centre. Tech gets into the computers to find the cyber centre doesn’t have many guards when a massive signal comes in. Rex looks onto the computers when Tech says “a whole platoon of droids is headed this way.”</p><p>“We gotta move quickly, someone’s noticed your handiwork at the crash site” Rex says while looking at Hunter.</p><p>“We’ll take some speeder bikes and flank them from the back” Hunter says noticing a group of speeder bikes as they quickly get going. Everyone gets into the position just as the separatist droids reach the outpost they had previously taken. This puts Trench on edge because there is no tactical advantage, meaning they may know about their algorithm as they put all droids to the cyber centre.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a delicate operation” Tech says as he prepares to work on the doors. Wrecker decides otherwise as he pushes open the door with his bare hands. The clones split up and the Bad Batch gets into a room with some computers that Tech begins to work on while Hunter and Wrecker go to help Rex, Fives and Jesse. Rex runs inside with Tech.</p><p>“I’m in, what am I looking for?” Tech says. Rex hands him a disk with the algorithm. Tech finds what Rex is looking for but says “this is strange, it’s not a program but a live signal from another planet. Skako Minor.”</p><p>“A live signal?” Rex says. Rex hears the signal just as Fives enters the room.</p><p>“It sounds almost human” Tech says.</p><p>“Can’t be” Fives says in disbelief. </p><p>“Ask who is sending that signal” Rex says.</p><p>The voice says “CT-1409”.</p><p>“I don’t believe it” Rex says with emotion creeping its way into his voice as he stumbles backwards. Fives puts his hands over his mouth and stammers, he moves his hands onto either side of his forehead and says “I-I don’t believe it. <em>Echo?</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like cliffhangers :) </p><p>Edit: I noticed Echo doesn't have a consistent CT number which is why his CT number in the tags is different than the fic. For the fic, I went with the one used in Season 7</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The 501st, Anakin, and Ahsoka investigate the live signal from Skako minor</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>With school starting back up, chapters might be out later in the day but since the fic is already fully written they'll still be posted on the same day! </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy today's chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rex, Fives! We have to go now!” Hunter says.</p>
<p>Both men are frozen into place as Hunter repeats himself “Rex! Fives! Now!” as the voice repeating Echo’s CT number continued repeating itself. The more it repeated itself the less they believed it. Echo? Alive?</p>
<p>They put their helmets on finally ran out of the room. They felt numb and still in shock at the possibility of Echo being alive as they killed some more droids before Crosshair comes down with a ship for the clones to escape in. As they fly away, Fives has his head in his hands while Rex simply looks down at the ground, both clones being speechless after what they heard. Tech sees this and asks “that number? What did it mean?”</p>
<p>“That is the CT number of my brother and Domino squad mate! He and I were the only members of Domino squad who survived the incident at the Rishi moon station and that got us inducted into the 501<sup>st</sup>. I thought he died at the citadel. I saw him get bombed. I thought he was dead! I can’t believe I had to leave him only for him to still be alive and used as some separatist pawn!” Fives said, not even trying to hide the emotion plaguing his voice.</p>
<p>“CT-1409 was Echo’s number” Rex said to Tech, more calmly than Fives but still feeling similar emotions as Fives.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rex and Hunter speak with Anakin and Ahsoka as they get off their stolen ship.</p>
<p>“I’ll admit Echo being alive is a longshot but it’s not impossible, Fives said he never saw Echo’s corpse and he was the closest to Echo. If he is alive we need to rescue him, for the republic’s sake” Rex said.</p>
<p>“I’m sure the council will approve the mission and if they don’t we’ll go anyways. Just remember the primary goal of figuring out how the Separatists are predicting our strategy, whether it’s Echo or not” Anakin said.</p>
<p>“Against the council's wishes?” Rex asked.</p>
<p>“We do it all the time” Anakin says.</p>
<p>“Can confirm” Ahsoka said.</p>
<p>“I think this is a trap but we’ll tag along anyways, if only to say I told you so” Hunter says.</p>
<p>“We need to wait for the go-ahead from General Kenobi, he is currently talking to what’s left of the council. I don’t think they’ve picked replacement members yet.”</p>
<p>“If you’re certain it will be approved, why wait?” Rex asked.</p>
<p>“We have that thing to do” Anakin said, giving Rex a look. Rex was the only person who knew for certain that Anakin and Padmé were married. Anakin had told him, but he was sworn to secrecy, not even the rest of the 501<sup>st</sup> or Ahsoka could know. Hunter looked at them questioningly but decided not to voice his questions. “I’ll be waiting with the rest of the team.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the ship, Jesse is trying to reassure a distraught Fives who was sat on the ground with his helmet off and under his bent legs which he had his arms resting across the top of.</p>
<p>“The first thing we learned on Kamino is to never leave a man behind yet that’s what I did and now if it is really Echo, I would’ve broken the first rule a soldier learns and left my friend behind when he needed me!” Fives said as he sifted his hands through the hair that has begun to grow back since the inhibitor chip situation. Jesse put a reassuring hand on Fives’ shoulder and said “I’m sure Echo wouldn’t place any blame on you for that. You did what you had to.”</p>
<p>“But I could’ve done more. I could’ve saved Echo from becoming a separatist pawn. Echo could’ve been right here with us but he’s not because I didn’t go back for him! Because I left a man behind” Fives said.</p>
<p>“I hate to intrude but can I assume you and this Echo were close?” Tech said.</p>
<p>“What does it look like?” Fives aggressively said.</p>
<p>“Yes, they were. Don’t take it personally, he’s pretty upset and kinda kicking himself in the ass for what happened at the citadel” Jesse whispered to Tech as General Windu and General Kenobi called him over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outside the ship, Anakin walked into a room to talk to Padmé. He was late again for one of their holo calls on the road. He promised her he’d be there 10 minutes earlier but of course, Rex had to stall things but at least Rex would stand guard for him.</p>
<p>“You’re late again” Padmé said.</p>
<p>“Padmé I’m so sorry. We didn’t anticipate this would last so long” Anakin said.</p>
<p>“That’s kinda what a siege is” Padmé says.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know th-“ Anakin said before getting interrupted by his wife.</p>
<p>“You thought you could bring a swift end to the conflict single-handedly” Padmé said.</p>
<p>“Yea” Anakin admitted.</p>
<p>“Anakin, what you’re doing is important. The republic needs you on the front lines, just as they need my voice in the Senate. The clone bill is going well, we just need input from some clones themselves with reasonable needs. I don’t think a free jacuzzi will be allowed for every clone” Padme said with a chuckle about one clone wanting a free jacuzzi.</p>
<p>Outside the room, Rex shook his head as he saw Obi-Wan walk over. He subtly knocked on the door “oh great” Rex mumbled as General Kenobi got closer.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Padmé asked Anakin.</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan is coming” Anakin groaned.</p>
<p>“There’s something else” Padmé said as if she were force-sensitive herself and sensed it.</p>
<p>“it’s Rex and Fives. I’m worried. Fives has been inconsolable since he returned, and I can sense he blames himself for what happened at the citadel, I sense a lot of guilt in him. I’m worried that they’re letting their personal feelings drive them too much into this mission. I’m also worried about if this is a trap to lure them in or if it isn’t and they do find Echo, what will that do to them?”</p>
<p>“I wonder where he learned that” Padmé said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outside, Obi-Wan speaks to Rex.</p>
<p>“Rex, where’s Anakin?” Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p>“Well uh” Rex said while thinking of an excuse.</p>
<p>“Well, he’s in your barracks. I need to talk to him about this mission” Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p>Rex becomes flustered as Obi-Wan says “What’s going on here?”</p>
<p>“Uh nothing sir, just waiting for the general, he’s spot-checking my gear sir” Rex bluffs while scratching his head. Obi-Wan isn’t buying it.</p>
<p>“<em>Really, </em>Without you? You’ll have to do better than that Captain.”</p>
<p>Rex knew Obi-Wan and Ahsoka knew that Anakin and Padmé were close but wasn’t sure if Obi-Wan knew about the marriage and didn’t want to chance it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back inside the room, Padmé says “You’ve known Rex and Fives for a long time. When you throw caution to the wind and take chances, where are they?”</p>
<p>“Right beside me or slightly behind me, either way, close by.”</p>
<p>“Maybe that’s where you should be for them Ani. Trust Fives and Rex’s instincts like they trust yours.”</p>
<p>“I’m trying to look out for them.”</p>
<p>“I know you are. I love you Ani” Padme says as she reaches a hand out.</p>
<p>“I love you too” Anakin says as he reaches his hand to her holographic hand. If only it was her actual hand Anakin thought.</p>
<p>Anakin walked outside with Rex’s helmet “here you go Rex” he said as if nothing were going on. Obi-Wan knew better than that. “and try not to break it again” Anakin said, trying to boost the believability. He knew the 501<sup>st</sup> were not particularly good liars.</p>
<p>“About this mission, the council thinks-” Obi-Wan says before being interrupted.</p>
<p>“That it’s a great idea, I agree! Let’s get moving Rex” Anakin said.</p>
<p>“No wait. That’s not-”</p>
<p>“No time.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sighed before snapping “I hope you at least told Padmé I said hello.” Anakin and Rex’s eyes widen but neither man says anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Anakin and Rex get back to the ship, Ahsoka had taken Jesse’s place. Jesse along with several members of the 501<sup>st</sup> were called to Mandalore with Master Tiplee where Maul had been found, not a separatist leader but a former Sith lord. It was almost a relief for Jesse since Ahsoka was always been much better at helping people with emotional things than Jesse, and Fives seemed much better with Ahsoka there instead. Once the ship lifted off, Anakin began asking the Bad Batch some questions to get acquainted with them.</p>
<p>“So how many missions has your team been on Sergeant?” Anakin asked Hunter.</p>
<p>“I’ve lost count sir.”</p>
<p>“I know you work with Cody sometimes but who do you report to?” Rex asked.</p>
<p>“Can’t say I’ve got an answer.”</p>
<p>“Rex and the 501st report to Anakin, do you guys have a general?” Ahsoka asked as she stood next to Rex.</p>
<p>“Not that I’m aware of Commander” Hunter replied.</p>
<p>“We’re approaching Skako minor but it looks to be a difficult landing!” Tech said from the cockpit. Rex and Fives prepared themselves with bated breath. They weren’t sure what they were going to find. After a run in and attempted kidnapping of the general with Tech saving the day as an impromptu C-3PO, they gained the help of a primitive alien civilization, the mission can get underway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Admiral Trench warns Wat Tambor to prepare for an attack despite the Techo Union’s corporate neutrality. Wat Tambor was in league with the separatists and had been helping Trench. “Your neutrality will not matter to these Republic operatives. They have found out about the algorithm” Trench said.</p>
<p>“We will prepare for an attack” Tambor replied as Trench hung up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The primitive civilization scouts out Tambor’s location. Ahsoka turns around and says “hope nobody’s scared of heights.”</p>
<p>The bad batch looks to Wrecker who defensively replies “I’m not scared of anything. Just when I get up really high, I got a problem with gravity.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of problems” Tech said while looking at his screen “I’m no longer picking up Echo’s signal.”</p>
<p>“I-I don’t understand” Rex said.</p>
<p>“How are you not picking up his signal?!” Fives asked.</p>
<p>“You said it was coming from this city” Rex said pointing to the city.</p>
<p>“I can only speculate but it is possible that there’s a latency issue with the frequency caused by all these atmospheric disturbances,” Tech said, trying to remain optimistic for his new 501<sup>st</sup> allies.</p>
<p>“Or maybe it’s a trap and your friend is actually dead” Hunter said, being less optimistic.</p>
<p>“Any mission can be a trap! But if Echo is alive, I want to find him!” Fives said.</p>
<p>“No one just dies and resurfaces. I think you’re letting your personal feelings get in the way because you left him for dead at the citadel” Crosshair said condescendingly.</p>
<p>“You weren’t there, you don’t know what happened at the citadel and what led to the circumstances! I had no choice! Neither did Rex or any other person who was there! That signal had Echo’s number, what separatist would just know that?! That was sent by Echo himself! And who are you to imply that this mission is stupid? If you think that why are you even here?!” Fives yells.</p>
<p>“We seem to be helping you guys an awful lot right now. Besides, he’s just another reg. I would’ve left him for dead too” Crosshair said. Fives punched Crosshair for saying that and began to punch him while he was down on the ground until Wrecker picked him up by the neck. Fives grabbed at his neck before Rex got between them “why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” Wrecker dropped Fives and picked up Rex before saying “why don’t you pick on someone not your size!”</p>
<p>Ahsoka got between them and said “That’s enough out of all of you. You can argue later if it is a trap. But for now, we’re going to figure this out” Ahsoka said. Anakin looked at Ahsoka, proud of his padawan for breaking up a clone fight.</p>
<p>“Ahsoka, take Hunter and his men to scout out the entrance. I want to talk to Fives and Rex alone, after they walked away Anakin said “I hate to say it but, you have to prepare yourself for the possibility that Echo is dead and that this is all a trick.”</p>
<p>“It’s a pretty sick trick!” Fives angrily said.</p>
<p>“We’ve watched so many of our brothers fall during this war and I try not to hang onto any one of them but that changed when I heard that transmission. It changed something in myself and Fives. It was no algorithm.”</p>
<p>“That was Echo, I know it. I grew up with Echo since I was a cadet and that was him. I’m certain.” Fives said, interrupting Rex as he looked out over the edge.  </p>
<p>“I hope you’re right but if for some reason you’re wrong-” Anakin said before Rex interrupted him saying “then I’ll deal with it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin, Rex, and Fives catch up to Ahsoka and the Bad Batch who are in the middle of a dust storm.</p>
<p>“Good news, Tech regained Echo’s signal. It’s coming from that tower over there” Ahsoka said as he points to Tech who is focused on getting the doors open. As Anakin looks over Tech gets the doors open to a lift. Wrecker feels uneasy about going into the lift but does so anyways. “Don’t worry Wrecker, I’ll hold your hand” Hunter teases.</p>
<p>“Hey! Cut it out Sarge! Just give me some droids to crush!” Wrecker quips.</p>
<p>“Remember this is a stealth mission” Anakin reminds Wrecker as they traverse up the lift. “No blasting, no blowing things up. Nobody knows we’re here” Anakin said as the lift doors open, and some droids look at them. Wrecker immediately does what he’s best at, crushing droids.</p>
<p>“So much for stealth” Rex mutters as he goes out with the others. All the droids are killed quickly after which Wrecker cheers.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I just got excited” Wrecker says as Anakin and Ahsoka’s eyes are on him.</p>
<p>“I still got a lock on Echo’s signal” Tech says.</p>
<p>“Alright men, let’s hunt some droids” Hunter says.</p>
<p>“Where exactly is Echo’s signal coming from?” Anakin asks Tech.</p>
<p>“Strange. I just lost the signal” Tech said.</p>
<p>“How? Try to find it again!” Fives pleads.</p>
<p>“There’s no atmospheric disturbances up here” Rex said.</p>
<p>“I have a new theory. I’m surprised I didn’t consider it earlier but the signal is only traceable through data transmissions. So until Echo dispenses more intel, I cannot pick up the signal.”</p>
<p>“Okay, we’re splitting up, search every door. If someone finds Echo, contact everyone immediately. We go in together, just in case there’s trouble.” With that everyone splits up and searches the hallway. Anakin finds himself surrounded by droids almost immediately. Crosshair helps Anakin finish fighting them off.</p>
<p>“It appears the signal is back, it’s from up ahead” Tech says as Hunter and Wrecker join him. Fives and Rex soon join the three, overhearing the conversation.</p>
<p>“Tech, open this door” Rex says as they approach the room where Echo’s signal is coming from.</p>
<p>“You clones are so predictable,” Wat Tambor said as he appeared on the door’s keypad. “Your algorithm predicted nearly every move you made to infiltrate Purkoll.”</p>
<p>“There is no algorithm!” Rex says.</p>
<p>“We know you’re holding a prisoner of war in here!” Fives joins in.</p>
<p>“Prisoner? I don’t know what you mean.”</p>
<p>“Don’t play dumb” Fives sneered.</p>
<p>“We’re leaving here with our friend” Rex aggressively said.</p>
<p>“Your friend is dead. His mind is ours” Wat Tambor said.</p>
<p>“<strong>Liar!</strong>” Fives snapped. He saw red in that moment as they become surrounded by droids.</p>
<p>“<em>Execute them</em>” Wat Tambor says to the droids. Anakin, Crosshair, and Ahsoka turn up just in time. Anakin and Ahsoka gracefully slice droids in half with their lightsabers while Crosshair takes out a few from a distance. Hunter takes out a bunch with his hunter’s knife. Wrecker punches a bunch of droids.</p>
<p>“Tech! Open that door for Fives and Rex!” Anakin says.</p>
<p>“I hope you find what you’re looking for” Hunter says to Rex who is standing next to him while Fives is making sure no one shoots at Tech. Tech gets the door open. Rex and Fives both gulp as they walk in. They have no idea what they’re going to find.</p>
<p>“I don’t like the look of this” Tech says as he gets to work on opening the stasis chamber as Fives watches intently and Rex keeps watch for any droids.</p>
<p>“I’m definitely picking up a life form in here” Tech says.</p>
<p>“It seems to be a stasis chamber” Fives says.</p>
<p>“I agree” Rex says.</p>
<p>The stasis chamber door begins to open and it reveals a decrepit version of Echo. Cold, gaunt, and with some cybernetic limbs, one of his arms looks like what R2 uses to open things. Echo lifelessly falls out of the chamber to Fives and Rex’s shock. His eye begins to twitch as Fives says “Echo?” in disbelief.</p>
<p>“We gotta get him out of here” Rex says as he and Fives try to figure out how to take off the latches holding him into the chamber. “Figure out how to unplug him from this mess” Rex said. Tech obliged.</p>
<p>Rex and Fives gently place Echo onto the floor and they remove their helmets.</p>
<p>“What have they done to you” Fives and Rex say simultaneously.</p>
<p>Echo awakes. He sees Fives and says “we-we have to get to the shuttle to escape the citadel.” Echo grunts and says “No I’ll go first.”</p>
<p>“Echo, it’s Fives and Rex. We’re here” Fives says. </p>
<p>“Fives? You came back for me” Echo says as he looks at Fives.</p>
<p>Fives lets a happy tear slip as he looks into Echo’s eyes as he says “Of course, never leave a man behind.”</p>
<p>“What happened? Where am I?” Echo asks as he sees Rex and realizes he’s not at the citadel.</p>
<p>“It’s okay Echo, you’re safe now” Fives says as he clings to Echo’s cold arm.</p>
<p>“Just sit tight trooper. You’re going home” Rex says, coming more into Echo’s view.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Echo is freed from the Techo Union's grasp much to the relief of everyone except the separatists.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex motions Tech to come over. Anakin comes into the room after trusting the bad batch and Ahsoka to hold off the droids. “Situations almost under control out there, how’s it going in here?” Anakin said.</p>
<p>“I’m still trying to decrypt Echo’s cerebral interface. Until I do we cannot disconnect him from the computer system” Tech says while Rex and Fives are with Echo who is still attached to the chamber but sitting up on the ground. </p>
<p>“How is he?” Anakin says, looking over at Rex and Fives.</p>
<p>“He’s too weak to walk. Very disoriented, doesn’t even remember how he got here” Rex says. Fives took over saying “he remembers being at the citadel but that’s about it.”</p>
<p>“Any word on the extraction squad?” Anakin asks.</p>
<p>“We called it in but no word back sir” Rex replies.</p>
<p>“That’s no surprise” Anakin groaned. “We knew when we got into this that we were on our own.”</p>
<p>Hunter, Ahsoka, Crosshair, and Wrecker close themselves in the room and try to keep the droids out. One droid pokes in but quickly regrets this as Wrecker rips it apart and Crosshair and Hunter weld the door shut.</p>
<p>“Enemy approaching. Droids. Lots of them” Crosshair said.</p>
<p>“How long can you hold them off?” Anakin asked.</p>
<p>“How long do you need?” Hunter replied.</p>
<p>“Tech how much longer?” Anakin asked.</p>
<p>“Not yet, I need more time” Tech replied.</p>
<p>“Please hurry it up” Fives said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room is completely surrounded by droids as Wat Tambor calls for the decimator who begins to saw through the door. Hunter and Crosshair go through the second door and begin to seal that to buy themselves more time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve got it” Tech says as he removes his helmet. Fives and Rex quickly do just that, hoping to get out of here with Echo still as intact as possible. Echo groans as he one is unplugged but tolerates it nonetheless until he falls over.<br/>“Rex? Fives?”</p>
<p>“What is it?” Fives responds before Rex can ask the same question.</p>
<p>“I got a big headache” Echo says.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, that headache will be gone soon enough” Fives says with a grin and trying not to be so serious.</p>
<p>“Better to feel something than nothing old buddy” Rex said with a smile.</p>
<p>“It’s a touching reunion but we need to get of here now” Anakin said.</p>
<p>“There’s an exhaust vent that leads to the cooling systems right there” Echo says as he points to it. Just as the decimator slices through the first door and works on the second.</p>
<p>“They’ve breached the front door, won’t be long until they’re through the second. Echo uses his R2-D2 arm to unlock the vent as he says “that should get it open.”</p>
<p>“Now how are we supposed to get up there” Crosshair asks.</p>
<p>“I can help with that!” Wrecker says as he throws Hunter up to the vent. He opens his legs to make sure he doesn’t fall right back out.</p>
<p>“A heads up would’ve been nice!”</p>
<p>Everyone slowly goes up to the tube as Fives takes Echo with him. Anakin jumps into the tube when Wrecker chucks something at the system Echo was attached to.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?!”</p>
<p>“Putting an end to Tambor’s little science experiment” Wrecker says with glee.</p>
<p>“Are you done?! Time’s up!” Anakin says as he uses the force to pull Wrecker up just as the decimator breaches the second door. It almost takes Wrecker but Anakin pulls through, getting Wrecker up just in time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why did it shut off?!” Tambor asked outside the room.</p>
<p>“No organic targets were detected sir. The room appears to be empty” a droid says.</p>
<p>Tambor pushes the droid out of the way and looks inside “oh no” he says as he sees Wrecker’s bomb go off. When the dust settles, Tambor walks inside to find Echo gone.</p>
<p>“They took it, Techo Union property. They’ve <em>ruined</em> years of research. <strong>Find them.</strong>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, this ventilation corridor acts as a cooling system for all the computers in the facility” Tech observes, intrigued by it.</p>
<p>“How did you know this was up here Echo?” Anakin asks.</p>
<p>Echo replies “Well they got access to my memory and I got access to the Techo Union database. All their plans, inventory, building schematics, everything” Echo is relying on Fives to help him walk where he is still extremely weak.</p>
<p>“You mean you can find us a safe way out of here?’ Rex asks.</p>
<p>“Well there is a way” Echo coughs before continuing “but you’re not going to like it.”</p>
<p>The door to the ventilation corridor opens outside to a few tubes suspended in the air.</p>
<p>“I don’t know about this” Wrecker cries out.</p>
<p>“There’s a landing pad on that other building!” Echo shouts. The wind is roaring loudly outside.</p>
<p>“Do you think there’s a ship we can steal?” Fives asks.</p>
<p>“I hope so” Echo says.</p>
<p>“I hope so too” Rex teases.</p>
<p>“Let’s hope this trip isn’t for nothing” Hunter says.</p>
<p>Wrecker picks up the rear of the group as they walk across the top of the tube and hesitates before walking on it. Wrecker accidentally looked down and said “please keep walking Tech, I think I’m gonna be sick.”</p>
<p>“Hang on Wrecker, we’re almost there” Hunter said. On the other side, however, more droids appear.</p>
<p>“Go back!” Anakin said as he and Ahsoka took out their lightsabers. Ahsoka jumps in front of Wrecker to deflect blaster shots while Anakin does the same at his side. Hunter falls off and Wrecker moves to catch him.</p>
<p>“Anybody got a brilliant idea.</p>
<p>“I do!” Tech said as Wrecker is still hanging on with Hunter.</p>
<p>“When the locals attacked us I recorded their distress call which allows us to call those flying creatures to us.”</p>
<p>Tech plays the signal much to everyone annoyance as they cover their ears. “There’s our ride out of here” Tech says as he points to the creatures.</p>
<p>“How are we supposed to get on these?” Anakin says.</p>
<p>“How else? Jump. Follow your padawan’s example” Tech said as Ahsoka gracefully jumped onto one. Anakin jumped next, then Echo who almost falls off before Fives jumps to his rescue. Everyone else musters the courage to jump onto them too. The droids are prepared for a situation like this though as they unveil their wings and fly after them while beginning to shoot.</p>
<p>“We have to shake those droids!” Anakin shouts as he and Ahsoka begin blocking shots. Rex pokes out from behind her and shoots at the droids “some things never change, commander” Rex said with a chuckle before he is quickly forced to steer the creature.</p>
<p>“How do we steer these things?!” Anakin frustratedly says as one of the droids following him runs into a cliff edge.</p>
<p>“Echo, how’re ya holding up?” Fives asked.</p>
<p>“Never better, Fives!” Echo says with a chuckle.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The droids are shaken off as they land back into the village of the species they found earlier that day.</p>
<p>“They’re impressed that we tamed the keeradaks but wants to know why we’re back” Tech said, acting as a human C-3PO.</p>
<p>“Tell him we had no other choice. Tell him we wore out our welcome in Purkoll” Anakin said. The droids find the squad again and begin shooting at them, to which Crosshair quickly uses his enhanced marksmanship to snipe them away.</p>
<p>“If I know Tambor he will come for us and the Poletecs with everything he’s got” Anakin said.</p>
<p>“He says we have broken our word, we have brought the war to his village” Tech says, translating what the Poletec leader is saying.  </p>
<p>“Tell him he’s right Tech” Rex said as he took off his helmet. “Tell him we didn’t plan to drag his people into war but look what the separatists did to one of our people” Rex said as he pointed to Echo, now a lot stronger than before, no longer needing Fives to help him walk but still weak and much worse looking than at the citadel. The image of him with cybernetic legs and an arm that made him more like R2-D2 than human and with so many things on him from where he was hooked up to the stasis chamber horrified the poletecs.</p>
<p>“They took away his freedom, his humanity! They tried to turn him into a machine!” Fives said.</p>
<p>“The techno union claims its neutral but they have chosen sides and now your people have to choose” Rex said.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t have said it any better myself” Ahsoka said.</p>
<p>“Let’s hope it works because I see forces coming. More than we can handle alone” Crosshair says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the Tambor’s forces approached the Poletec village, Wrecker pushed a boulder down a hill, bowling into many droids as a fight breaks out. Tambor must really want his experiment back Rex thought as the forces Tambor sent out were relentless and seemingly never-ending as another type of droid came in and began to bomb the poletec village. The droids noticed Anakin, Echo, Fives and Crosshair on the ledge and began to shoot at them while Tech dispelled the droids attacking him, Hunter, Wrecker, Ahsoka, and Rex using a device that electrified the droids and caused them to fall to the ground.</p>
<p>“Never stopped showing off did you?” Echo says as Anakin does some fancy lightsaber moves.</p>
<p>“You know me, Echo” Anakin said as he jumped down on top of a large, round droid and begins stabbing it with his lightsaber in various spots before sliding off, lightsaber slicing the droid as he slid. Ahsoka joined Anakin in the slicing process, causing even more damage to the droid but taking care of it much faster than if Anakin was alone. </p>
<p>“That seemed to work but how do we get up there” Rex said as Wrecker picked him up.</p>
<p>“No no not again!” Rex screamed as he gets thrown up by Wrecker. Rex grabs onto a beam and shoots the droids eye while Crosshair shot at the other eyes from afar. After the droid was destroyed the other droids retreated. As the group prepare to leave the Poletecs, Anakin says “Thank you for our help in our fight.”</p>
<p>“He said the Jedi will always have an ally on Skako minor” Tech says, translating what the Poletec’s leader said. As they headed on the ship, Echo tapped Fives on the shoulder.</p>
<p>“Thanks for coming back for me” Echo said.</p>
<p>“That’s what brothers do. I hate that it took so long. I’m sorry. I hope it can be like old times” Fives said.</p>
<p>“Yea. Just like old times” Echo said while looking at his fellow Domino Squad member.</p>
<p>“Come here, I’ve missed you” Fives said bringing Echo in for a brotherly hug before going back on the ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the way back to Anaxes Fives is the happiest and most chatty than he has been in a while.</p>
<p>“So, what did I miss?” Echo asked Fives.</p>
<p>“So much. So the Chancellor is dead but you won’t believe everything that went down leading to it. So I figured out about these inhibitor chips in every clone and I was on the run for a while but I had this super sneaky plan to tell Kix to get Anakin and Rex and I almost died before I got to tell him but I did and stopped this whole sinister plan but there’s more, so I figured out that Chancellor Palpatine was behind this and got the senate to back a whole investigation that led everyone else to see what I saw. But the Chancellor got the separatists to kidnap him and we had to save General Skywalker, General Kenobi, and General Windu from the separatists and General Skywalker ended up killing the Chancellor and Count Dooku while General Kenobi ended up killing Grievous. I’m sure you remember who he and Count Dooku are” Fives said, going a million light-years a minute.</p>
<p>“Wow, I missed a lot” Echo said as General Skywalker came up to them.</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind we need to do a health check-up and figure out what rehabilitation Echo needs” Anakin said.  </p>
<p>“Sure thing General. Echo, we’ll catch up again later I promise” Fives said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While medics were dealing with Echo, Anakin gets briefed on the situation on Anaxes by Master Windu.</p>
<p>“We have more than a dozen active battlefronts on Anaxes and we are losing nearly every single one. But if Admiral Trench can no longer anticipate our moves, we now have the opportunity to retake the planet.”</p>
<p>“I can improve your chances” Echo says as he walks in the room with a medical droid.</p>
<p>“Excuse me Generals” Rex said as he went over to talk to Echo.</p>
<p>“Echo, I’m sorry but I don’t think you’re ready for battle yet.”</p>
<p>“Well Fives seemed to think I was. I’m not a liability. I’m the best chance we have at taking back Anaxes” Echo replied.</p>
<p>“If the trooper has a plan, I’d like to hear it” Mace Windu said, listening to Rex and Echo’s conversation.</p>
<p>“May I?” Echo asks as he steps forward, Rex allows him to proceed. Echo sticks his cybernetic arm into the hole meant for astromech droids like R2.</p>
<p>“While Master Windu leads a team to retake the assembly complex, the bad batch will escort me into Trench’s new comm vault which according to current intel is now located on this separatist Dreadnought above Anaxes” Echo says while bringing up a hologram of the ship.</p>
<p>“Once I’m plugged in, I can feed Trench strategies but this time, you’ll know every move before he makes it” Echo says as he unplugs his arm from the port.</p>
<p>“And you’re certain that if we get you onboard that ship that you can convince Trench’s army to do what you want?” Mace Windu replied.</p>
<p>“Absolutely. Unfortunately, I’ve been doing this a while but this time I can help bring about a Republic victory instead of a defeat.” Echo says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The bad batch is suspicious of Echo but Fives and Rex are simply glad to have him back as they bring the battle of Anaxes to a close</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they begin to head out, Fives catches up to Echo.</p>
<p>“Your amour is missing something" Fives said as he observed Echo's new armour. "You look like a shiny. You need to make that armour look more like you, you know what I’m saying?” Fives asked as he carried over a can of blue paint.</p>
<p>“Sure thing! Have at it” Echo replied as Fives dipped his hand in some blue paint and pressed a handprint onto Echo’s chest.</p>
<p>“Just like before” Fives said, revealing the new handprint on Echo’s armour.</p>
<p>“Thanks, brother” Echo said as they realized it was their turn to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tech, everything ready?” Hunter asks.</p>
<p>“Yep Sarge, everything is ready” Tech replies. “Still not sure how we’re going to land that ship” Tech says, scratching his chin.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Echo’s got a plan” Rex says as Fives and Echo go towards a ship together.</p>
<p>“That makes me feel so much better” Tech says sarcastically.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Rex asks.</p>
<p>“To be blunt, his mind belonged to the separatists until we unplugged him. I feel better telling you this than Fives” Tech says as he points to Fives with Echo before continuing “but we don’t really know where his loyalties lie.”</p>
<p>“Well, I know. Now get moving” Rex said. Tech didn’t like the snappiness in Rex’s voice but he had to admit that’s a better reaction than he would get from Fives.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please tell me we are blowing something up” Wrecker said once onboard the ship.</p>
<p>“Sorry Wrecker but this is strictly stealth” Anakin emphasized.</p>
<p>Wrecker groaned before saying “Ugh, I hate that word!”</p>
<p>“Echo, you’re up” Anakin said, tapping him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, as soon as I plug in, I’ll send a signal to the command ship” Echo said as he plugged himself in. </p>
<p>“What type of signal are you gonna send? Nothing that will give us away right?” Hunter asked, also a little skeptical.</p>
<p>“As far as the droids are concerned, we’re just gonna be another one of their shuttles coming in for a landing.</p>
<p>“And the regs think we take risks” Hunter mutters to Crosshair.  </p>
<p>“Sending the signal now” Echo says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aboard Trench’s ship, the droid keeping track of shuttle landings says to his friend “is this one of ours? I’ve never seen this model."</p>
<p>“Yup, one of ours” the other droid says as the signal comes in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back on board the ship, the droids give them the all-clear to land.</p>
<p>“Ugh, I’d still rather blow it up!” Wrecker complained.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’ll get your chance” Tech reassured.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As the battle for Anaxes wages on Admiral Trench becomes aware of the Jedi attacking an assembly plant.</p>
<p>“Yes” Trench said as his mouth made a few clicking sounds as it often did after he finished a sentence. “Now I will use their arrogance and desperation to our advantage” Trench said with malicious intent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Anakin, Ahsoka, Fives, Echo, Rex, and the bad batch enter the ship they snuck their way onboard. In keeping with the stealth required of this mission, Anakin silently gives instructions to everyone. Tech got the door they needed open while Echo goes inside. Before plugging himself in, he asked “Tech can you rig an interface?”</p>
<p>“I assume that’s a rhetorical question” Tech replied considering tech is what he does best.</p>
<p>“We should make sure this comm vault has no other entrances” Echo said to Anakin and Ahsoka.</p>
<p>“We’re on it” Anakin says as he and Ahsoka get going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trench, knowing the Jedi are about to attack instructs a droid to “contact Skako. I want to use the algorithm to calculate the best possible counterattack.” Though he hadn’t counted on the possibility of Echo being gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Echo plugs himself in to the system. His eyes widen with the sudden onslaught of information as he says “I have access to everything and with good timing. I just scanned a strategy request Trench sent to the Techno Union.”</p>
<p>“Wait, you can’t just send a signal from here!” Tech worriedly says.</p>
<p>“Why not?” Echo asked.</p>
<p>“We have to make it appear as if your signal is originating from Skako Minor. Otherwise, they’ll know we’re here.”</p>
<p> Echo nods his head while Tech finds a way to make the signal appear from Skako minor while Rex and Fives watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mace Windu and Obi-Wan break their way in with members of the 212<sup>th</sup> accompanying them. They are surrounded by droids though.</p>
<p>“My name is Mace Windu of the Jedi order. At this point of the clone war, you should surrender. General Grievous is dead, Count Dooku is dead, Darth Sidious is dead. I have also dismantled and destroyed over 100,000 of you type one battle droids. I’m giving you an opportunity to peacefully lay down your weapons. So that you may be reprogrammed to serve a better purpose than spreading the mindless violence and chaos which you have inflicted on the galaxy.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan shook his head, as if the mindless droids would understand what all that meant. Obi-Wan was right as one droids said “blast them!”</p>
<p>“Well I guess it was worth a try” Obi-Wan said light-heartedly as they began to deflect blaster shots with their lightsabers as the 212<sup>th</sup> troopers were lowered into the battle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here’s the new strategy from Skako” the droid said, handing a datapad to Trench.</p>
<p>“Mobilize all troops on Anaxes to the assembly complex. The republic will not send reinforcements. They will put all their faith in the Jedi.”</p>
<p>Trench chuckled, thinking he would one-up the republic once again. “Give the order.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m intercepting a transmission” Tech said before elaborating “Trench is ordering all his droids to the assembly complex.”</p>
<p>“Echo what are you trying to pull?” Hunter asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>“Our troops will be severely outnumbered” Rex said, agreeing with Hunter.</p>
<p>“Not when I send them a feedback pulse that shuts down all the droids” Echo said.</p>
<p>“How do we know that’s what you’re really going to do?” Tech asks skeptically.</p>
<p>“Echo is loyal to the Republic, Tech! But he has to make the separatists think he’s on their side too. We have to trust him.” Fives said.</p>
<p>“Fives is right, Echo we’re counting on you” Anakin said before leaving the room to comm Master Windu.</p>
<p>“Master Windu, I know it might sound crazy but it’s about to get a little crowded where you are."</p>
<p>“<em>Master Skywalker we have our hands full as it is! What is your so-called plan?</em>”</p>
<p>“Well if it makes you feel better, it wasn’t my plan for once.”</p>
<p>Ahsoka rolled her eyes when Anakin said that.</p>
<p>“Echo was drawing all the droids to your position so he can neutralize all of them at the same time” Anakin continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mace and Obi-Wan have a lot of droids to fight when Anakin contacted him warning him to be prepared for more. Mace groaned as he alerted Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>“Master Skywalker just contacted me, he said we got a lot more droids headed our way” It still felt weird for Mace to refer to Anakin as master.</p>
<p>“I see Anakin is being insightful as usual” Obi-Wan snappily replied.</p>
<p>“I was told not to worry, it was part of their plan” Mace said.</p>
<p>“If I know Anakin, we got the easy part” Obi-Wan comments.</p>
<p>After Mace, Obi-Wan and the 212<sup>th</sup> get through the last of the droids Obi-Wan says “huh, not as many as I expected.” Just as Obi-Wan finishes his sentence, a second wave enters, surrounding the Jedi masters from all sides.</p>
<p>“Does this meet your expectations?” Mace asked.</p>
<p>“This exceeds them” Obi-Wan replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Echo sends the feedback pulse, sending electricity through the tower in the comm vault, and begins to neutralize the droids. Trench is shocked by this.</p>
<p>“What?!” What was that?! He exclaims blindsided by the sudden collapse of all the droids.</p>
<p>“We monitored a powerful energy surge which has overloaded the droid’s circuitry, we are tracking the origin of this pulse now” The droid next to him says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I’m pleased to report we are in control of the assembly complex and all the fronts are falling to the Republic, thanks to Echo’s plan”</em> Mace says to Anakin through his comm link.</p>
<p>“That’s good news Master Windu, we’re on our way back to the base” Anakin replies.</p>
<p>“Guess you actually are on our side” Hunter says, thoroughly impressed, Fives gives him and the bad batch the side-eye, to make sure they don't doubt Echo's loyalty anymore, knowing they were suspicious of Echo. </p>
<p>“Was there ever any doubt?” Echo asked.</p>
<p>“Some” Tech says as Fives stops giving him the side-eye.</p>
<p>“Thanks, I guess” Echo says.</p>
<p>“C’mon brother, unplug and let’s get out of here” Rex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The algorithm has never been wrong before. How could we have missed this” Trench angrily said.</p>
<p>“The source was on this ship.”</p>
<p>“Dispatch security droids” Trench ordered.</p>
<p>“What about our apparent defeat?” the droid asked.</p>
<p>“A wise leader doesn’t completely rely upon things such as algorithms. My strategy for victory is total annihilation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, I just scanned a new order form Trench. He’s initiated a countdown. There’s a bomb hidden in the assembly complex but it’s big enough to destroy most of Anaxes” Echo said.</p>
<p>Ahsoka gasped while Anakin resolved to find Trench and defuse that bomb.</p>
<p>“Can you try to defuse it?” Ahsoka asked.</p>
<p>“I can try.”</p>
<p>“General, where are you going?” Rex asked as he saw Anakin run.</p>
<p>“If Echo can’t stop the detonation, perhaps Trench can.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Continue your sweep” Obi-Wan said to a member of the 212<sup>th</sup>.</p>
<p>“<em>General Windu! This is Tech, we’ve discovered a bomb in the fusion reactor. We need someone to go down there and disarm it!"</em> Tech said.</p>
<p>“I’m on my way!” Mace says into his comm link.</p>
<p>“Get the men out of here!” Mace says to Obi-Wan as he prepares to go down there.</p>
<p>“You heard General Windu, organize your platoons, and evacuate as soon as possible!” Obi-Wan said as the clones said “sir, yes sir!” and obliged to the order.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mace Windu finds the bomb and begins to try and defuse it but when he does, a ray shield forms around the bomb preventing him from touching it.  </p>
<p>“Echo, I’ve found the bomb. Tell me the sequence to shut it down.” Mace said into his comm link.</p>
<p><em>“I’m decrypting it now” </em>Echo said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have to unplug; they’re going to detect us!” Tech said to Echo.</p>
<p>“No, no. We need these codes." Echo said before speaking into his comm link. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>The first number is 3.” </em></p>
<p>Mace Windu uses the force to get through the ray shield and to the number sequence.</p>
<p>
  <em>“The next is 1” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“eight.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“seven.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Trench and his droids have figured them out and are preparing to jam the signal Echo is sending.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re onto us, you need to unplug now!” Tech said as a signal jam is sent down to Echo, electrocuting him.</p>
<p>“Echo!” Fives called out as he and Rex got him away from the system.</p>
<p>“The server overloaded his neural system and it seems deliberate” Tech said.</p>
<p><em>“Echo!”</em> Mace called out through the comm link.</p>
<p>“That means Trench knows we’re here” Hunter says.</p>
<p>“<em>Echo are you there!”</em> Mace continues.</p>
<p>Ahsoka picks up Echo’s arm and says “Trench took out Echo, We can’t get you the last number of the sequence.</p>
<p>“<em>Don’t worry about me commander, get your men out of there.”</em></p>
<p>“Yes, master” Ahsoka said. “You heard him, get out of here!” Rex said as Fives helped Echo out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trench looked upon his handiwork with Pride as Anakin bursts in and ignites his lightsaber as he takes out Trench’s advisor droid. </p>
<p>“Jedi scum!” Trench said as he stepped back.</p>
<p>Anakin used his lightsaber to deflect blaster shots and took out a few more droids. While Anakin was turned around Trench sent an electrified attack towards Anakin but Anakin dodged it, causing Trench to hit one of his own in some friendly fire. Anakin cornered Trench and held his lightsaber to his neck.</p>
<p>“Tell me the sequence to disarm the bomb!” Anakin yelled.</p>
<p>“Never” Trench replied.</p>
<p>“Why not? Dooku is dead. Grievous is dead. What do you have to lose?” Anakin said.</p>
<p>“You have a lot to lose. Where’s the nobility so characteristic of a Jedi?” Trench taunts as Anakin cuts off some of his limbs.</p>
<p>“<strong>I DON’T HAVE SUCH WEAKNESSES!</strong> Now let’s try that again. You can go the easy way or the hard way!” Anakin yelled.</p>
<p>Outside the room, Ahsoka is looking for Anakin, with Obi-Wan standing by on her comm link.</p>
<p>“Master?” Ahsoka called out upon seeing Anakin with Trench but it was no use.</p>
<p>“Commander, we have to get out of here,” Rex said, trying to reason with her.</p>
<p><em>“Ahsoka, your captain is right, you need to get out of there. With or without Anakin”</em> Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Mace if you can’t stop the detonation you have to get out of there now!”</em> Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p>“I still have a chance, even if it’s down to my best guess” Mace said.</p>
<p><em>“What if I take the guesswork out of it master?” </em>Anakin says through the comm link. <em>“Admiral Trench was kind enough to give me the final number himself. Try seven”</em> Anakin said into his comm link while holding a lightsaber to Trench’s neck. The shield disappears as Mace puts that number in. “Good work Master Skywalker, the bomb has been disarmed.</p>
<p>“<em>You both owe me one now,”</em> Anakin says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Anakin says this, Trench comes from behind with an attack electrifying him but Anakin powers through, turns around, and stabs Trench with his lightsaber, ensuring he wouldn’t escape death again. Anakin pressed a button and out came a detonator. Anakin looked at it and said, “Wrecker is going to love this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wrecker, Rex, Ahsoka, and the rest of the bad batch are trying to get out but are facing a bunch of droids. Wrecker gives hunter his blaster and says “Here comes the Wrecking ball!” as he plows through the droids. Rex is confused as Hunter kneels down to whisper “I feel bad for those droids.”</p>
<p>Fives replies “but the only good droid is a dead one.”</p>
<p>“You got that right” Hunter says.</p>
<p>“It’s all clear!” Wrecker yells as a battle droid cowers in his presence. “Not the face!” It cries out before Wrecker goes for the face. Crosshair lines the ship with devices that when shot, produce a bunch of bullets that ricochet off the walls and shoot the droids.</p>
<p>“I’m picking up a dozen droids, heading this way” Tech says.</p>
<p>“Hope you weren’t waiting on me, Snips,” Anakin says to Ahsoka.</p>
<p>“Relax Wrecker, you’ll top him next time” Hunter says as Wrecker looks defeated.</p>
<p>“No, he won’t” Crosshair teases.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they head back onto the ship Anakin hands Wrecker the detonator he found earlier and says “I got a present for you Wrecker.”</p>
<p>Wrecker smiles at being able to blow stuff up and quickly presses the button.</p>
<p>“This is the happiest day of my life! Boom!” Wrecker says as he blows the whole thing up.</p>
<p>After all, is said and done, everyone is heading back to Coruscant.</p>
<p>“The war is over” Obi-Wan announces after coming back from a meeting with the masters.</p>
<p>“Really?” Rex asks.</p>
<p>“Yes. Jesse has just arrived on Coruscant with Maul, we’ve defeated Admiral Trench and convinced Wat Tambor to surrender, and Master Plo has just gotten the Trade Federation to surrender. We’ve won the war.”</p>
<p>The group cheers to appease Kenobi but for the clones, it's a bittersweet moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're almost finished folks! I can't believe it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The war is over and now it's time to decide how to move forward</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride to Coruscant is a long one from the outer rim even in hyperspace. Many have broken off into groups around the ship. Ahsoka confides in Rex about her feelings about the war ending.</p>
<p>“As a Jedi, we’re supposed to be keepers of the peace but ever since I was a padawan all I’ve been is a soldier” Ahsoka says, reflecting on her time as a Jedi so far. It’s hard for Rex to believe Ahsoka is only 17. Though now that he thought about ages, in years lived he’s only 13 but biologically he was more like 26 thanks to the faster aging the Kaminoans programmed into the clones. Though experience has made both older.</p>
<p>“It gives us clones a mixed feeling about the war” Rex said with his helmet in his hand under his arm. Rex continued “I’ve known no other way but many people wished it never happened but without it we clones wouldn’t exist.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps some good has come from this war. The Republic couldn’t have asked for better soldiers, nor I a better friend.”</p>
<p>Rex smiled as Ahsoka saluted him. It wasn’t a perfect salute, but it was perfect enough Rex thought as he saluted to her as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fives, you don’t need to be by my side all day every day” Echo said, feeling smothered by Fives after he was rescued from the Techno Union.</p>
<p>“Echo, I thought I would never see you again. For the longest time I thought I was the only person from Domino Squad still alive. When I almost faced my own death, I thought, Domino Squad would finally be together again. On top of that I broke the first rule we learned as cadets.”</p>
<p>Echo interrupted Fives’ rambling, “I get it if you regret what happened at the citadel but I’m not an infirm and I don’t need a guardian!”</p>
<p>“I know but I lost you once, I’m not going to again.”</p>
<p>“But Fives, we all have many brothers, nothing really making us more special than the rest” Echo said.</p>
<p>“You know damn well that’s not true! We’re all unique despite being clones! We have many brothers but you’re my brother. If that makes sense. Most people think of brothers as people we grew up with or are really close with. For me that’s you. Domino Squad, Rex, Cody, Jesse, Kix, and Tup too.”</p>
<p>“Who’s Tup?” Echo asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, Tup is the one who got me into the crazy inhibitor chip mess in the first place.”</p>
<p>Echo remembered Fives telling him about the inhibitor chip mess and how it led to a complete change in governance but it was mostly a blur since Echo was still fairly weak.</p>
<p>“Oh? How so?”</p>
<p>“So Tup’s inhibitor chip malfunctioned and caused him to kill a Jedi. Pretty bad I know but me and Tup were pretty close so I went to Kamino with him and ended up finding out about it all and the rest is history” Fives said. </p>
<p>“I see some things never change” Echo remarks.</p>
<p>“Glad to have you back buddy” Fives says, ignoring the subtle jab at him always causing trouble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other side of the ship, the bad batch were discussing what this meant for them.</p>
<p>“So you’re saying I can’t just bomb things in my spare time” Wrecker groans.</p>
<p>“No Wrecker, we need to be functioning members of society” Crosshair replies.</p>
<p>“We can’t go around exploding things anymore if the war is actually over Wrecker” Hunter says.</p>
<p>“That’s a load of crap!” Wrecker groaned.</p>
<p>Tech sneaks off to find Anakin to talk to him about this.</p>
<p>“What will happen to us when we get back to Coruscant?” Tech asked.</p>
<p>“Well as far as Obi-Wan has told me you’re all getting health checks including Echo and then some senators need to draft some legislation about what will happen now. She’s meeting us when we get back to Coruscant” Anakin said.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Wrecker, and the others were wondering” Tech replied as he went back to deliver the news. Wrecker didn’t look too happy about not being able to destroy things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once on Coruscant, Padmé and Chancellor Organa were waiting for the Jedi generals and the clones. Echo, Wrecker, Tech, Crosshair, and Hunter were immediately taken to the Jedi temple to have their chips removed since the chips were only discovered by use of the force. While that is happening Senator Amidala walks up to the 501<sup>st</sup> and 212th troops.</p>
<p>“You have all done a tremendous service to the republic. Now that the war is over, we wanted some feedback on how you will be compensated. So far we have a fund set up as a pension and somewhere to live that isn’t barracks.”</p>
<p>“Where would this place be?” Rex asked. He wanted a quiet life but still wanted to nearby all his friends.</p>
<p>“Wherever you want, we have space commissioned on Coruscant, Alderaan, and Naboo so far.”</p>
<p>“I never thought of what things would be like after the war quite frankly” Rex said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Neither have I, this war was all we were meant for” Fives said.</p>
<p>“I’ll keep this in mind, thank you so much” Padmé said as herself and Bail walked into the senate-house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padmé, Mon Mothma, and Riyo Chuchi began to draft a bill ensuring the clone’s welfare since the war was now over.</p>
<p>“I still can’t believe none of them had ever given any thought to what would happen after the war was over” Mothma said.</p>
<p>“General Skywalker says it’s because none of them are guaranteed tomorrow, so they don’t think about it. He asked his captain about it and he said that they prefer to live in the moment as if it’s their last because they were told they are expendable and to give their lives if needed to result in Republic victory.” Padmé says.</p>
<p>“That’s horrible!” Riyo says with a gasp before continuing, “I don’t know whatever happened to him but right after my first assassination attempt some members of the Coruscant guard were assigned to me and when I asked their commander why they give their lives so easily he said that it’s ingrained in them from childhood, it’s the second thing they learn after never leave a soldier behind.”</p>
<p>“Well, obviously we need to show them that there is a tomorrow. All the more need for this bill” Mothma said.</p>
<p>“Agreed. The clones all seem to agree on a pension and someplace other than barracks to live” Padmé says.</p>
<p>“We also need to consider rebuilding from the war too, that will be an expensive job” Riyo said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Jedi Council also got busy now that the war was over they could go back to their normal duties as peacekeepers.</p>
<p>“Now can we finally pick some new members for the council” Mace Windu said. Before Obi-Wan goes to speak, Mace Windu interrupts him again “not Anakin I swear to the force.”</p>
<p>“I agree that Anakin sees the rules as a vague suggestion at best but he has a good reputation outside the temple, something the Jedi could use right now. Especially since people see him as the one who ended the war” Plo Koon responded.</p>
<p>“I also see the utility a renegade member could have on the council, the council offered a spot to Qui-Gon and he also saw the council’s rules as a suggestion. I can’t remember how many freak out sessions I had as a padawan because of it” Obi-Wan recounts.</p>
<p>“But if you want not so by the book members, why not Master Vos? I think he is more ready than Skywalker” Mace says.</p>
<p>“Hmmm, agree that not ready for the council, Master Skywalker is. Wait until after Ahsoka is knighted, we should. If successful in letting go of his student he is, a seat he will earn” Yoda says.</p>
<p>“Very well Master Yoda” Obi-Wan said, conceding to the others.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padmé proposed her bill to the senate.</p>
<p>“Seeing as the war is over, we have many clone troopers who have done a tremendous service to the republic. Surely they deserve reparations.”</p>
<p>The Kaminoan Senator, Halle Burtoni spoke up.</p>
<p>“The clones are considered Kaminoan property, not civilians.”</p>
<p>“But they’re human, they’re sentient beings!” Mon Mothma argued.</p>
<p>“But they’re property!” Senator Burtoni argued.</p>
<p>“But if they are Republic property for the war, once the war is over, they should be free to do as they please” Mothma replied. </p>
<p>“What reparations are we talking about?” Another senator said, considering Padmé didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence, it was a reasonable question.</p>
<p>“When I asked several clones about this, they almost universally agreed upon housing that isn’t barracks and a small pension. Many clones would rather live quiet lives and most had never even thought of life after the war. Like it or not, the clones are all sentient beings, with unique identities. In speaking with various clones, I’ve come to learn that they all have different personalities, different interests, they even do things to differentiate their looks from one another. These are real people, not property and they should be treated as people” Padmé said. This garnered her a few cheers from other senators and a grimace from Senator Burtoni.  </p>
<p>“What about rebuilding after the war!” Another senator called out.</p>
<p>“Just because we’re giving clones reparations does not mean we don’t want to rebuild. In fact, rebuilding should be a major concern too. It’s just not relevant to this particular bill” Padmé replied. The room went quiet afterward, with no further debate going on.</p>
<p>“Shall we vote on the bill introduced by Senator Amidala?” Bail asked from his position in the center of the room as Chancellor.</p>
<p>The lack of any objection signaled to Bail that everyone is okay with voting now. Senator Burtoni eagerly votes against this bill, trying to maintain as much Kaminoan power as possible, despite the war being over. Padmé’s bill ends up passing with a decent amount of support much to her relief. Now she had to deliver the news to the clones.</p>
<p>She left the senate-house and took out her comm link to call Anakin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anakin had been doing some training exercises with Ahsoka to refresh her memory and to help her master her style of lightsaber combat.</p>
<p>“Why do I need to learn more combat if the war is over” Ahsoka groaned.</p>
<p>“It’s always good to maintain knowledge of it for when it’s needed. It’s not only in war that the Jedi use their lightsabers” Anakin said.</p>
<p>Ahsoka groaned as Anakin’s comm link went off.</p>
<p>“You’re lucky my comm is going off” Anakin replied before answering it. It was Padmé.</p>
<p>“Senator Amidala, what a surprise!” Anakin said, trying to hide that she had a way to comm him.</p>
<p>“Master Skywalker” Padmé says, keeping up the act. “I just wanted to let you know to tell the 501<sup>st</sup> that they’re getting some actual pay and somewhere to live that isn’t the barracks!” Padmé said.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much, Senator, I’ll be sure to tell them” Anakin said.</p>
<p>After Padmé is gone Ahsoka looks at Anakin with a smirk.</p>
<p>“What?” Anakin says as he looked back at her.  </p>
<p>“You and Padmé get along so well” Ahsoka says before adding “I love how you have a way to contact her outside of missions” Ahsoka says with a look.</p>
<p>“C’mon Snips, we’re going to see the 501<sup>st</sup>” Anakin said ignoring Ahsoka’s remarks.</p>
<p>“Yes, master” Ahsoka says as they leave the temple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the 501<sup>st</sup> barracks, they had made some extra space for the bad batch and it was going about as well as it could have.</p>
<p>“No Wrecker, that stereo is not a battle droid!” Fives yelled as he ran to get it back.</p>
<p>“But it looks like one!” Wrecker yelled.</p>
<p>“But it’s not one!” Fives replied.</p>
<p>Anakin yanks the stereo using the force.</p>
<p>“That’s enough! I’ve come with good news” Anakin said.</p>
<p>Rex put two fingers in his mouth and whistled, getting everyone’s attention.</p>
<p>“The clone bill passed so congrats, you’ll be moving out of these barracks within the next few months and you’ll actually be getting paid” Anakin said.</p>
<p>A few cheers erupted from the room but not as many as Anakin expected.</p>
<p>“Huh, I thought you would’ve been more excited.”</p>
<p>“Most of us have known no other way sir” Rex said.</p>
<p>“I guess you’ll learn” Ahsoka said with a smile “the republic is not always at war” Ahsoka said.</p>
<p>“You wanna celebrate the war ending?” Rex said.</p>
<p>“79’s?” Fives said.</p>
<p>“Ahsoka is not old enough to go to 79’s” Anakin said.</p>
<p>“We’ll have a little party here then go to 79’s” Fives said.</p>
<p>“Ok but you or Jesse are not on snack duty” Kix said with his arms crossed.</p>
<p>“Aww c’mon!” Fives exclaimed.</p>
<p>“You would make this a pre-drink session” Kix said.</p>
<p>“I would never” Fives replied sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Yea you would” Kix said.</p>
<p>“Fine, but the snacks won’t be as good” Fives grumpily said.</p>
<p>“I just sent invites to a bunch of other clones” Jesse said.</p>
<p>The war ending party became a large event with clones in their barracks and outside of them.</p>
<p>“I didn’t realize clones loved to party so much” Ahsoka said to Rex as she looked at the number of clones outside enjoying the festivities.</p>
<p>“You’d be surprised” Rex said as he and Ahsoka joined the group of Fives, Echo, Jesse, and Kix.</p>
<p>“We should really be going back to the temple, it’s almost 11 pm” Anakin said to Rex after a little while.</p>
<p>“This was fun” Ahsoka said as Anakin led her back to the temple while Rex, Fives, Echo, Jesse, and Kix get into a taxi to head to 79’s.</p>
<p>Tonight must have been the busiest 79’s has ever been with clones having returned from all parts of the galaxy. Despite everything that happened with Palpatine’s now-infamous order 66 there were still many clones around, all of whom now have their inhibitor chips removed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day Rex sat outside the barracks, reflecting on everything that had happened. From Fives finding out about the inhibitor chips to learning Echo was still alive. He tried to imagine a future if Fives had died that night but couldn’t bear to imagine it. The Jedi order likely would’ve perished, including Anakin and Ahsoka, two of Rex’s closest friends outside of the clones. It was not something he wanted to think about. Rex’s thoughts are interrupted when Fives and Echo come outside.</p>
<p>“So, what will happen now?” Fives asked as he sat down next to the clone captain.</p>
<p>“I don’t know Fives” Rex said, having been brought back to the real world, where Fives is in fact alive and his Jedi friends safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for reading this fic! It's been a long ride to get to this point but your comments, subs, kudos, and bookmarks make my day and have helped me finish this fic! :) </p>
<p>Again, thanks for reading this fic! I hope you enjoyed it! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>